The Goblin King's Return
by Kainaya
Summary: Forty-seven years later and the Goblin Kingdom has fallen pray to twins who call themselves Dragon Lords! Amara the granddaughter of Sarah must travel to the world Sarah once fought tooth and nail to defeat. Little did she know she would be the salvation of more than just the Kingdom, but perhaps also to a certain exiled Goblin King Jareth! The two might find more than they hoped!
1. It All Starts With A Wish

**No I don't own the movie the Labyrinth or any character involved... unless they are OC characters not from the movie! Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 1: It All Starts With A Wish

Forty-seven years had passed since the day Sarah had won her brother back for Jareth the King of the Goblins, but today was a sad day for she had passed at the age of sixty-two. Her granddaughter, Amara, sat quietly on the front row tears running down her face. The eighteen year old had been raised by this woman and now she was gone forever. Amara's mother had die in a car-wreck when she was merely eight. Her father had remarried not long after to a weasel of a woman, who wanted to be the center of her father's world and so Amara was push off to her grandmother and for other reasons as well that Amara had push from her mind.

Amara's mother had a passion for the art of Kendo and taught the basics to her daughter before she died. So to feel closer to her real mother Amara threw herself in the art for the last ten years, but that was not the only thing that had her interest...

Flashback...

" _Your grandfather was an elf you know?" Sarah said smiling at her little granddaughter._

" _Really?" the ten year old Amara asked as she was tucked into bed._

" _Yes, his name was Callon and he was the one who taught your mother swordplay." Sarah said a fond smile on her face and a distant look in her eyes._

" _He has a funny name," Amara giggled._

" _He was an elf sweetie and your name is also elven. Where did you get these pointy ears hun?" she asked an amuse smile on her face as her hand stoked her dark brown hair from her elf like ear. "Our family has been visited by many magical creatures and maybe one day you'll have your own adventure. Maybe you'll met Callon."_

" _Have you gone on an adventure grandma?" Amara asked curiously._

" _In fact I have. Would you like a story my dear?" she asked._

" _Yes, please grandma!" the child agreed immediately her blue eyes sparkling with excitement._

" _Alright... Once long ago when a young beautiful girl was fifteen she made a trouble wish that took her into a world full of magic, danger, and most importantly a King..."_

End flashback...

"Amara!" Her stepmother hissed as she was elbowed in the ribs. "Get your ass up there and say something!"

She grounded her teeth and held back from slapping this woman as she stood slowly and walked to the podium. She looked to the large crowd of people. Her father next to the wench and her great grandparents that had sat on the other side of her. "Grandma Sarah was like a mother to me and a good friend to a great number of you. She taught me to be strong and to stand up to what I believed in. I've never know anyone as kind as she was or as giving. When I lost my mother... grandma Sarah was the one who took me in and helped me to mourn her passing and now I must be strong mourn her," she paused as wiped her eyes. "You'll be missed and I love you so much..."

One month later...

Amara was a senior at her high school and just graduated with honors. She was Captain of the Kendo club and sometimes took part in both fencing and karate. Amara was accustomed to the use of dark colored clothing like navy, forest green, and above all black. She was poplar enough as the Captain of her club and even won the Fukuda-Cup four years running now. She also received her reshi 7-dan or her title as a Kyoshi if you will, but she could not receive her 8-dan or title hanshi until she was at least 46 years of age which annoyed her a bit. Most where actually afraid of her for all her accomplishments in Kendo at such a young age, but those that knew her knew she was someone who was very honorable and kind.

Amara was returning home after breaking up with her good for nothing boyfriend. _I've never been talked to so lowly before now!_ Amara sighed as she walked through the halls of her grandmother's estate that now belonged to solely herself. _Why do I have such bad taste in men? Ugh! Why can't a man just be mine and treat me with respect? Is it asking to much?_

"I want you out of this house you ungrateful bitch!" he stepmother screamed as Amara was on her way to her room.

 _Scratch the never part..._ Amara thought to herself. There was one other person that talking to her like she was a steaming pile dog crap. "Woman what is you speak of?" Amara replied calmly as she turned to the woman with who had far to much makeup caked on her face. "This house is mine. Grandma left it to me. Not to some gold-digging hag like you or that idiot husband of yours. I suggest you show me the respect I am due. I'm not moving out of this place so you can sell it to afford some nose job."

"How dare you! You nothing put an ungrateful child of a whore and grandchild of that crazy grandmother of yours!" The woman replied harshly.

Never in Amara's life did she wanted to strangle someone so badly. "Leave before I call the police and have them throw you out like the garbage you are. I am not Sarah and have little tolerance for fools like you and it amazes me how long I allowed you to stay here after Sarah's funeral for so long as it is. Now move and if I find one thing missing from _my_ home I'll throw your asses in jail! Do I make myself clear?" she said through clenched teeth her voice cold as ice. Sarah had a large old estate that was built much like a castle. After she publish several books she made quite the amount of money as a children's author. Amara's father was a famous programmer in his own right and it was why this woman with expensive boob job married him in the first place.

"What?!" The woman screamed as Amara slammed the door to her room shut and locked it happy that this room was rather sound proof. She had enough of these people. Amara wanted to get away from them... at least until they left her home. She needed a way out. Her eyes landed on the story book her grandmother wrote and smiled at it. "Goblin king and granddaughter of an elf, huh grandma?" she said to herself as she picked up her mother's sword from the mantle that was once her grandfather's. The blade was black with word in silver on it she could not understand nor could anyone else she had brought it to. She was told that it was over five hundred years old. It had the shape of a Katana and in many ways it was. For that fact is what her mother chose Kendo over Fencing.

"I wish..." She said.

"Hey! Don't say it yet! I need to talk to ya first!" a voice yelled at her in panic.

"Who said that?" Amara demand as she looked around wildly for the source of the voice.

"Down her miss!" the voice said.

"Oh... my God! Your a goblin!" she said in surprised before she kneeled down to get a better look. This was a female goblin. Her hair was black and matted. Her brown skin was a lovely shade and her face was rather cute for a goblin at least, but her wore the clothes of a slave. She only came up to Amara's mid thigh and broken hand cuffs where around her wrist and ankles that seemed rather bruised. "Why are you here?"

"We need your help Sarah!" the goblin said in a hurry.

"My grandma is dead. My name is Amara. What's wrong?" Amara asked seeing the fearful look in this goblin's eyes.

"A great evil has taken over the kingdom! Jareth was dethroned! The lady and her twin brother enslaved most of us! We need help!" the goblin said.

"Is that blood?" Amara asked as she saw something rather blood like dripping on the floor. "Your hurt. Let me get the first aid kit out the bathroom then we'll speak more of this."

"No need for you to worry about me!" she told her as if she was lower than dirt.

"Yes there is. You are a person. You need help and I will provide it. My honor as a warrior with not let me just walk pass those who can not help themselves. I will help you. You have my word." Amara said as her walked back into room with a large box and a bobby pin. With all the Kendo and fighting classes she took she was always fixing her injuries. She wasn't half back at it with all the practice she had under her belt. "Now where are you hurt, little one?"

The goblin was blushing. She never met someone so selfless before now. "My back." the goblin replied as she turned her back to the kind woman.

"Jesus... these are whip lashes!" Amara stared in shock before she got to work cleaning off the dry blood and then put presser on the ones still bleeding. _This goblin must be in a lot of pain,_ Amara thought to herself angry in this small creature's place. "Give me your wrist so I can get those cuffs off you. Where you a slave?"

The young goblin complied as she handed her wrist and watched as Amara break a bobby pin in two. Then she shoved them into the key hole and in a practice fashion she unlocked them and then she did the same to the others before mending her wrist and ankles. She learned this skill back in high school when a kid was locked into one of the locker that required a key and no one else would help the poor guy. Man kids where evil at times like that. "Yes my lady. I escaped to find Sarah. She's the only one that could get Jareth to help, but I came here for not." The goblin said tearful.

"Perhaps not," Amara said as she applied medicine on the wounds of her back before beginning to wrap them up.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm offering my services instead. My grandma went to the Labyrinth. So why can't I?" Amara said with a comforting smile. She did look a lot like the younger version of her grandmother, but her eyes where a crystallized sort of blue and her face was a bit more doll like and heart shaped. She has the same hair color with hair that reached her hips, but she was a bit taller as well. Her grandmother said that was because of her elf blood. She never really believed it until now. _So I'm really part elf? Awesome..._

"You will? Oh thank you!" The goblin said happily.

"Your welcome. Now these clothes are nothing but rags let's see if we can fashion you something up." Amara told her after securing the bandages. She went to her closet and took two t-shirts, an old leather belt, and drugged out a sowing machine glad she kept it out her grandmother's things. She plugged in the sowing machine and began to make her an outfit. "I never got your name by the way."

"It's Candy," she told her she never seen someone so kind before. She was even giving up something out her closet to make her new clothes even though they where strangers. Candy respected this woman greatly already.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Candy. Are you hungry I think I have some pizza left over from lunch or should I order something? It's going to take a while for your clothes to finish anyway." Amara said thoughtfully.

"If it's not to much trouble..." The goblin said nervously. She wasn't use to being treated so kindly.

Amara gave her a smile, "Nonsense! You are a guest in my home and you will be treated accordingly. So what should I order? Mexican? Chinese?"

"What are those?" the Goblin asked.

"Food places I can order food from and they deliver it to the front door." Amara said. "I was thinking Chinese myself. Do you like sweet or spicy foods?"

"Sweet! I'm named Candy for a reason!" she replied and Amara giggled.

"Alright. I like sweet stuff to." Amara said as she called her favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Oh miss Amara Williams! You order same?" the Chinese man said over the phone.

"Yeah but double it. I have a guest." Amara told him. She took her grandmother's last name after she was abandon by her father. Seemed fitting to her.

The man gave her the price and hung up after he thanked her for her ordering from them. Amara continued sowing the outfit and until it was finished. She then cut the leather belt so it could fit the goblin more comfortably. "Okay let's get you cleaned up so we can see how it fits."

Amara helped her out of dirt ragged clothes and gave her a quick bath making sure not to get her bandages wet before she dressed her in her new clothes and brushed the goblin's hair. She made a pair of pants out of a black t-shirt and a white and pink tunic out of a shirt she never worn before for she really didn't like pink at all. "You look so adorable, miss Candy and you clean you rather nicely. All the goblin boys must go nuts for you."

The goblin blush beat red, "Oh your just saying that!"

"Am not. You look really lovely." She said as the door bell rang. "Now come on that's got to be dinner."

Amara and Candy walked toward the door as if this was an all around normal day. She opened the door and smiled at the young Chinese boy before her while Candy hid behind her leg peering up at Chinese man, "Hey Lee," she told him as she took the cash she owed and his nice big tip giving it to him and took the food off his hands.

"Hey Amara. So who's this guest of yours? You never have anyone over," the boy asked a bit jealous for he really liked this girl.

"Her name is Candy and I'm going to help her with some... political matters of state." she said with a smirk. _Well I'm not lying am I?_

"Really you sound rather important for someone so young. What exactly do you do?" he asked curiously.

"Apparently getting a king back his crown and kicking some ass. I'll likely not be home for a long while because of it." she said smiling at him and his dumbfound look.

"Wow. You life is so much cooler that mine," he told her.

"Yeah well. I can thank my grandmother for that." she told him. "I'll be seeing you around." she told him.

"Yeah see you,"

….

"This is the best food I ever tasted!" the goblin declared from the stood of the kitchen. "What is it?"

"That is honey chicken and this is Sesemi's chicken served over white rice it's my favorite." Amara told the goblin and she was rather good company as well.

"It's mine too now!" the goblin said causing Amara to smile seeing the young creature so happy. "Did you really mean it when you said you'd help get the King's crown back?"

"I did and after we eat I'm going to pack for the journey. Maybe I should make you some more clothes too. I don't have any shoes that would fit you though. So you'll have to stick with those slippers of yours until we find something better in your world." Amara informed her.

"You too kind," The goblin told her before the two finished eating.

So after eating and making Candy more outfits she changed her clothes into something a bit more for traveling in a magical realm like her leather tench coat, loose black jeans with leather chaps on top for protection from the wind and getting cut by something, combat boots, and a blue t-shirt that hung off her shoulders with a loose but flattering leather corset on around her waist. Amara then shoved a pair of leather gloves into her pocket followed by a pair of ninja climbing tools called Shuko hand claws and a pair of Ashiko foot spikes. _Glad I took those classes to learn how to use these. I knew it would be useful at some point,_ Amara thought. She packed some extra clothes, a tiny black pillow, and some snacks and drinks she had stored in her fridge and cabinet into a backpack and threw it over her shoulder. Lastly she strapped her mother's sword and matching dagger to her belt.

Amara gave a survival knife to the goblin and for her it was likely the size of a short sword and watched as the goblin strapped it to her belt.

It would be a good idea if I left a note on the desk just in case people think I'm missing, she thought as she wrote:

 _Dear whoever the hell enters my room,_

 _I'm not lost or kidnapped. I'm on vacation and won't be back for a while. No I don't want to talk to any of you nor do I want anyone looking for me. No I don't know how long I'll be gone, but if father and his... wife are still in my house do me a favor and kick them out! I already informed one of them I don't want them there. Have them arrested if you like._

 _See you guys later,_

 _Amara Williams_

"Alright, what next?" Amara asked as she secured the letter in place on her small desk.

"You make a wish like the one your grandma made," she told her.

"Sounds easy enough." Amara said as she picked up the goblin being mindful of her wounds. "I wish the goblin would take us away right now!"

At first nothing happened and then, "Oh crap..." there was a poof of smoke surrounding them. Next thing she knew everything went black and then she was falling until she hit a dead tree. She quickly balled herself up to protect the goblin in her arms. She swear she hit every tree limb on her way down and thank heavens she was wearing leather to protect herself. Then with a thud she landed on something rather soft."Oof! Ow... that is going to bruise! What did I land on?"

"Me! Now get off you silly girl!" a blue eyed dwarf yelled at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" she asked as she quickly remover her self and helped him up after putting the Candy down after checking her for injuries after such a rough fall.

"What is an elf even doing here and with a goblin no less?" the dwarf demanded as he dusted off himself and then put a red hat back on his head. "Jareth don't like any elves."

"You mean the Goblin King?" she asked curiously.

"Use to be," the dwarf informed her.

"We know that," she said. "Where looking for him."

"Why would you want to do a thing like that for? Who is ya anyway?" the dwarf asked.

"My name is Amara and this is Candy," she replied. "what's yours'?"

"Hoggle," He replied.


	2. Darkness Has Taken The Goblin City

**Hey everyone! I don't own Labyrinth only my storyline and Amara! Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 2: Darkness Has Taken The Goblin City

"Wait where you the same Hoggle that was friends with Sarah?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's my friend. How is it you know this?"

"She's my grandma," Amara told her.

"WHAT!? You need to leave this place and go back home! Sarah wouldn't want you in danger! If the new boss knew you where here it'd be bad new for everyone!" Hoggle told her.

"Why? What's going on exactly? I only heard a little." Amara asked.

"Fine if I tell you will you go home?" he asked her.

"Hell no," she told him as she sat next to him and Candy took her place right next to her.

"After Sarah defeated Jareth he fell into despair. The Kingdom fell to the Dragon Queen and her brother thirty years ago. She sits on the throne now and anyone that breaks her law is enslaved. She's very powerful and she has dragons. She's far more villainess than Jareth ever was. At least he was fair and not just torturing everyone for her own entertainment or enslaving all the beautiful women for his own enjoyment!" Hoggle informed her.

"Then this is my grandmother's fault..." Amara said. "I have to do something! I can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Yes you can do something." Hoggle disagreed.

"What?"

"GO HOME!" He barked.

"No!" Amara said standing in defiance and then she started to pace back and forth. Then she remembered exactly what Hoggle first said the her. "You know where Jareth is don't you. Could you take us to him?"

"How could possibly think of visiting him?!" Hoggle yelled.

"This is his kingdom Hoggle. It's about time he got off his ass and did something about it or I will do it myself!" Amara said determined. "Come on Hoggle do you know where he is or not?"

"Do... your like your grandma aren't you? Fine there is no changing your mind lets go to certain death then." He told her. "Well let's get Ludo and Sir Dibymus first though. If I'm going anywhere near Jareth I want back up."

"Agreed if Jareth is dangerous it would be wise to have other's at our side. Grandma would approve." Amara smiled.

"It would be wise not to tell Jareth your Sarah's grandchild. Jareth tends to not be so forgiving." Hoggle informed her. "Sarah wouldn't want you here."

"Hn... well I don't exactly belong on the other side either." she said not liking the fact he wanted her to hid who she was.

"Of course you don't elf girl. Best hide those ears too. You look a lot like your grandmother and will pass for a human... though your a bit to pretty to be one." Hoggle said leading the way to his friends camp. She spotted a tiny long haired dog looking fellow who was dressed like a knight and then a much larger creature with redish-brown fur with horns, and a tail. "I'm back... with new friends."

"Sarah is that... no your not her your to young. Might I have your name my fair lady." the knight asked.

"My name is Amara. Sarah's my grandmother. It's nice to met my mother's old friends." she replied with a smile as she sat with them.

"Amara friend?" Ludo asked.

"Any friend of Sarah is a friend of mine so yes Ludo and this is Candy she is also a friend." Amara informed the creature who reminded her of one of those giant teddy bears you found all over the place during Valentines Day.

The creature smiled at her before Sir Dibymus spoke again. "My lady why did you come here?"

"To be honest..." Amara sighed, "To save the kingdom and put Jareth back onto the throne. I heard what the Dragon queen and her brother are doing. I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. So I wished myself here and I plan on finding Jareth to set this world right."

"A noble goal my lady," Dibymus said.

"Also a stupid one," Hoggle said and Candy stuck her tongue at him.

"Will you help us?" Amara asked.

"Ludo help friends."

"Of course, my lady."

"I already agreed what more do you want from me," Hoggle told her.

"Awesome! When shall we start?" Amara asked happily.

"Now would be a good time while the sun is still up," Dibymus replied.

….

"Seems we have a new arrival," a woman in red said holding a purple glowing crystal ball as she sat upon a giant dragon skull she used as throne and her brother sat on it's twin beside her. She was a beauty with lightly tanned skin, long red flowing hair, and dazzling lavender eyes. Her twin brother was a male version of her and any woman who laid there eyes on him instantly fell in love with his god like features.

"What is so important about that?" he replied as his cute female servants served him wine with blush upon their faces. He simply smirked at them and the where enchanted by his devilish self. One even fainted to his amusement.

"It's a female. More beautiful then most we've seen perhaps more beautiful than me." She informed her brother with a sly smile upon her lips. She knew with the words of beautiful and female would catch his attention more than anything else. "Perhaps you's like to add her to your collection?"

"No woman has ever been worthy of my collection sister," he told her passively, but his curiosity was struck. "If she is that beautiful as you claim I'd like to have a look at the very least."

"As you wish," she said handing him the orb and she watched as her brother looked upon the woman.

"This is the one," he whispered to himself with a dark glee in his eyes. "I must have her."


	3. Meeting of Jareth

**Nope Don't own Labyrinth! :( But! :D This story is still awesome! Enjoy! Review!**

Chapter 3: Meeting of Jareth

"So this is the place, huh?" Amara asked sounding rather disappointed as she looked at the ran down castle that was almost completely ruins except one very large tower. The stones where covered in moss and some where black for being burned by some long ago war she imagined as she saw the skeletons of both humanoid and goblin alike still wearing their combat gear though it was rusted or faded. From what her grandmother told her he was one of high class, but this didn't seem to be like his usual arrogant high class self.

"Yes, it is. Can we leave now?" Hoggle asked acting like a coward.

"Have heart dear dwarf friend we are on a noble quest now." Dibymus told him. "We'll need torches my lady."

"No need I brought a flashlight." Amara said as she dug through her backpack and quickly pulled one out. It was dark out here and she had not seen any lights coming from inside. _Is he asleep or moping in the dark like some weirdo? Lurking the dark ready to ponce. I wonder if he's as good looking as grandma described._ Amara thought to herself with interest. That British accent, those mismatch eyes, that handsome angular face, and that feathered blond hair.

"I'm not going anywhere near him!" Hoggle declared.

"That's alright I wanted to go in on my own." Amara informed them. "Wait here for me will you?"

"If it is the lady's wish then yes." the knight said.

"Are you sure, Amara? I could go with you." Candy told her.

"I'll be alright. I'm a warrior. Remember?" she said and gave her friend a smile before going to the door, but before she could knock it creaked slowly open. _Okay... not creepy at all nor did almost jump out my own skin,_ she lied to herself before she walked and the door slammed shut behind her causing her heart to skip a beat. _Dammit..._

"Hello?" she called out as she went farther into the tower. "Anybody home?"

Her flashlight flickered in the dark as she went up the stair case. "Crap I swear I just put new batteries in this." she groaned annoyed. _Wait a second here! Did I just walk into a horror movie?!_ Her mind demanded before she gave a heavy sigh and turned off the flashlight. Arama let her eyes adjust to the darkness. It didn't take long as she saw the outlines of the stairs and slowly began to climb. At the top was two rather large doors that lead to one room again she went to knock. Grandmother always told her to mind her manners and it just stuck with her though she did not possess her saintly amount of patience at all, but like before the door just opened on it's own.

"By all means enter," Said a British voice that scent shivers down her spine.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I tried to knock, but the doors just opened on their own." she told him as she entered the room to see a fire place burning nice and hot. For such a run down castle tower it did contain such a nice room within. The fire place gave off a romantic glow over the white bear rug, sitting area, desk, and the biggest bed she had ever seen.

"They tend to do that, girl." he replied his back was toward her as she spotted him standing in front of the fire place.

"Figures," she said a smirk on her face.

That was the moment her turned toward him and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He looked far more wondrous then her grandmother had described to her. He was handsome, but their was that mysterious thing going on and this mystical look about him the made her heart pound hard in her chest. This was a man that would offer you everything if you would be his and his alone. Amara gulped at the lump suddenly in her throat.

"Sarah?" he question not believing his own eyes and something that form a sort of wistfulness appeared in them as well.

"I'm Amara," she corrected her voice gentle. "Sarah was my grandmother."

His eyes coated into disappointment at once. "Was?" he asked. _Is she the child I met so long ago when I went to Above World to see if Sarah was still alright? What was it ten or perhaps nine years ago?_

"She died a little more than a month ago," Amara could not figure out why her voice was suddenly so gentle as she spoke... it was like... she was comforting him in some way. "I'm sorry that I am not her."

"Why have you come here, Amara?" he asked as he let her name roll off his tongue as if testing the word from his lips.

"To set things right in this world. A goblin came to my world looking for my grandmother. I offered assists in her stead. I heard what the so called Dragon Queen and her twin brother are doing. I can't just stand by and let it happen. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Amara informed him. "I came to you as an alley against them."

"You are not like Sarah." he commented yet again disappointed.

"I am as stubborn as her I assure you," she said feeling a bit insulted by his disappointment for some reason. _Who does this prick think he is?!_ "Do you wish your kingdom back or not, sire?"

Suddenly she found herself against a wall the exiled Goblin King pinning her there and made her give a gasp of air in surprise. "Are you here to add insult to injury?" he demand as her eyes widen as his roaring body heat surrounded her.

 _I should of seen this coming,_ she thought to herself. "My honor wound not allow such a thing. I'm here to help you not to make fun of you."

"You grandmother did when she chose that elf Callon over me." he informed her.

"What?" she asked in confusion. _That I didn't see coming..._

"You didn't know," he said and it was not a question he was stating a fact. "She was your age when I come to visit her and offered myself to her with no strings attached. She threw it in my face."

"So you wallow in self pity then?" she questioned him in disbelief. Amara glared as she pushed him off her and then lifted herself up to be more his height which didn't help much for she was still only up to his chin, but for her it was good enough. She wanted to strangle him, but her grandma taught her better. "I understand you loved her. She told me, but you let your kingdom be taken away like... a coward. You are a sad man."

"How dare you! I-" he said his face only inches from her own, but she put a finger over his mouth.

"Shush. I wasn't done," she said her voice commanding and like ice. She learned this from being in high school. They called her the ice queen for in high school weakness in the face of many cheerleaders who will try to destroy you for just ten minutes of entertainment was unacceptable. "You have a duty to preform as a king so get off your pitiable ass and do something. Have you even seen what they have done to your people? One of them even went to my world trying to find assistance. I have to bandage the whiplashes and mend where the cuffs had been. Do you even care?"

Never in his life had anyone ever spoken to him that way. There was that fire in her eyes that was the same as Sarah's, but perhaps this girl's was more intense. Unlike her grandma this woman had absolutely not fear in her eyes and that voice was one that was due respect. He had been knocked down a peg or two when Sarah had out matched him. Now her grandchild stood before him even more defiant than she ever was.

"Well?" she demanded.

"What power do you have to think you could face these dragon lords?" Jareth asked after a long moment as he wondered what drove such a woman. She had Sarah's looked, but her looks where more... refined, her skin was a milky white skin, and her body more mature and shapely. Her eyes where a beautiful shade of blue and not a green jade like Sarah's. Then there where the elf ears, but she didn't act like an elf. Elves were stuck up and high and might... better than everyone else sort of thing.

She cocked a brow at him, "Did anyone tell you answering a question with a question is simply rude?" she replied.

"Are you not doing the same?" he asked a smirk sudden on his lips.

"Why our we talking in questions?" she questioned suddenly smirking herself.

"Are we both that rude?" Jareth said and they both gave a curt laughed.

"Could it be that we are mad? Okay enough. We'll you do what your kingdom needs of you?" she asked.

He shrugged passively, "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Then we have an accord," she told him extending her hand toward him.

"We do," he replied shaking his hand in return.

….

"So this is your army?" Jareth asked.

"Armies get in the way and with what I know of the Labyrinth they would just be slaughtered. Best to have an infiltration team to take the head. Remove the head and the body will soon fall with it." Amara said.

"That was unexpectedly wise of you." he told her slightly impressed with her logic. _Especially considering who you grandmother is._

"I try, but I am still young with a lot to learn," she informed him.

"Humble too? My, my color me impressed." he told her.

"I'm not impressive. I just work hard, but thank you." she told him as she took a seat and leaned against a tree looking at Jareth in the moonlight for some reason or another she had always admired the Goblin King. Sarah had described him in a way that she could hardly believe. _"Everything! Everything you have wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered time... I have turned the world upside down... and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?...Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I shall be your slave."_ The words of her grandmother poured into her mind as the Goblin king turned his mismatch eyes upon her finding a distant sad look in them.

 _Did he really say those things to her? Was she really that... naive of what he truly wanted from her? If the same thing was asked of me would I have made the same choice? I'd make him return my brother to my parents of course, but... I don't think I could ever leave someone... who loved me so much,_ Amara thought to herself. _He was so broken after... wasn't he?_

" _Love me..."_ His words sounded more like a plea then anything else in her mind. It made her sad.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Jareth asked leaning his head to the side out of curiosity.

Amara closed her eyes and sighed before looked back up at him, "I'm just thinking."

"Of what exactly?"

She moved a bit uncomfortable by his steady gaze before she spoke again, "Of her stories of you and the Labyrinth."

"Is that so? What do you think of that?" Jareth inquired as he sat across from her on the opposite tree quite interested on her thoughts of himself and Sarah.

Amara laughed, "I was a bold little thing at ten years old when she first told me the story of the Labyrinth. She told me it in a third person's point of view and in doing so I did know it was her. I called her an idiot and said if she wanted to get away that badly and a king was in love with her... why not just wish herself away to his side so she could live happy ever after with him? You should of seen the dumbfounded expression on her face. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen." She told him with a smile.

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. It was a hearty sort of laugh that she suspected he had not done in such a long time as she was so enthralled in the sound of it. _They don't make people like him anymore,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder just how old he is and how grandma could ever give him up. Her loss then and his has that gorgeous British accent too... damn him._

"I could imagine," Jareth finally said as his laughter died much to her disappointment, "and thank you for that. It has been a long time since I have laughed like that."

She simply shrugged her shoulders, "No need to thank me. It was no trouble," Amara said before standing to stretch her limbs. Then she turned toward the group. "You guys should get some. I'll take watch tonight."

"That is very kind lady Amara," the knight said as he relaxed against the sheep dog he use as a horse.

"Ludo sleep."

Amara watched as each of her companions fell asleep except for the exiled King. His eyes where on her as she put on her leather gloves, her Shukos on her hands, and those Ashikos onto her feet then she climbed a tree to get a better advantage point of the area. This woman was not normal and she was unusually kind. _You are not what expected and perhaps this will be more entertaining then I first thought,_ Jareth thought with a sly smirk upon his face as he closed his eyes, but then he heard her voice as she began to sing a soft melody.

(A/N: Original work by me :D and was called Immortal Enemies, but I changed it so it would fit with the story better and found out that I like this version so much better! So now it called, Wide in Wonder! Enjoy!)

 _You took me from what I knew and showed me what I feared most_

 _Showing me the beauty in the darkness of this world and the truth of my guarded heart that feared to break_

 _I hated you and and everything that is you, but something about you made my heart race  
_ _I don't know what to think anymore, its all so hard to know what to believe and what to fear_

 _Feeling this rush of new life with eyes wide in wonder  
_ _Didn't know where to go from here or what it shall bring  
_ _But I can't be yours no matter how much I wish for it  
_ _I have no choice in this matter this maybe our fate or my curse  
_ _You may have turned my mind and heart with gentlest of touches by gloved hands  
_ _But we're still mortal enemies or is something more to come to us?_

 _Where is my sanity and where your dignity?  
_ _Where will this lead and what it shall leave?_

 _We are mortal enemies but why do we feel this way?  
_ _My heart quickens ever time your inviting voice rings in my ears_

 _Feeling this rush of new life with eyes wide in wonder  
_ _Didn't know where to go from here or what it shall bring  
_ _But I can't be yours no matter how much I wish for it  
_ _I have no choice in this matter this maybe our fate or my curse  
_ _You may have turned my mind and heart with gentlest of touches by gloved hands  
_ _But we're still mortal enemies or is something more to come to us?_

 _How do I resist you alluring eyes that call to me so charmingly  
_ _They are haunting me even in my dreams of nights we'll never share_

 _I want more than anything that to feel your embrace with your full lips on mine  
_ _But it can never be for you and I are enemies or can we be so much more then we dreamed?_

 _Feeling this rush of new life with eyes wide in wonder  
_ _Didn't know where to go from here or what it shall bring  
_ _But I can't be yours no matter how much I wish for it  
_ _I have no choice in this matter this maybe our fate or my curse  
_ _You may have turned my mind and heart with gentlest of touches by gloved hands  
_ _But we're still mortal enemies or is something more to come to us?_

 _Break throw this cycle of my ancestors long passed  
_ _Break the shield that guards my heart from you and take it with you_

 _Take me away from all I know and take away my fear  
_ _Show me a whole new world that I never knew, a world with you at my side_

 _Don't let me go and never back down from what we want in life  
_ _Show me what it feels like to love and to be loved by you, my sire, the only one I love_

Jareth listen to her gentle voice his heart cracking at every gentle heartfelt note that left her lips. It was as if the song was about him and being denied by Sarah at every turned. Where was this song from that stuck his heart so fully. He opened his eyes to look up at her in that tree one last time and she looked straight back at him with a meaningful stare before she looked away looking into the distance as her duty on watch demanded.


	4. To Enter the Labyrinth

**Still don't own Labyrinth! Is it me or is Jareth still hot even with that sexy eighties Rockstar look? Nevermind of course he is! He's David Bowie after all! Anyway please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4: To Enter the Labyrinth

The morning came so uninvited to Jareth as the sun rose, but then he discovered something rather soft under his head. When he opened his eyes he saw that it was a tiny black billow and he suspected it was the young lady still in the tree. "Morning, girl."

"It is not girl. It's Amara, you highness." She corrected him before she took a backpack and threw it over her shoulder and leaped out of the tree. "Good morning to you as well, though you're the first one up."

He smirked at her as he come closer like a predator zoned in on it's pray, "I take that pillow was your doing."

"I wasn't going to be using it last night with my being on watch duty and you looked rather uncomfortable... so waste not want not." She said with a shrug but tensed as she watched him neared. She wasn't afraid of him, but he did make her nervous. He was a man after all and one must be wary of them. Amara had met to may bad men in her life not to be wary of them even one she quite admired since a young age.

"Ah, thank you for that," he said as he handed the pillow back to her.

"I did it because I wanted to not to be thanked, but your welcome anyway." She said feeling awkward. She wasn't use to other's being mannerly other than her grandma and herself. It was a nice change from the ungrateful, entitled weasels she had to deal with at school or even at a trip to the mall. _I don't want to go back home,_ she thought to herself after a long moment. "So uh... is there any wild fruits or animals around these parts that are eatable so I can get breakfast started? I rather save my food supply for when we're desperately in need of it."

"There's a peach tree a short walk from here. Though the fruit is rather hard to get to." Jareth said.

"Oh good... could you show me?" she asked looking up at him.

He didn't respond, but instead he offered her his arm and she took it with a smile.

….

"Wow that is a bit tree!" Amara said staring at it in awe. _How the hell do I get up there? The lowest branch is at least fifty feet in the air!_

Jareth chuckled at her expression, "As I said it is hard to get up there, but it contains the sweetest of fruit. Some say this only tree was enchanted far beyond my time to bring happiness to those who are lucky enough to take a bit."

"Then lets see if that's true," Amara said placing her climbing gear back on, took out an empty sack to throw on her back, and then set her backpack on the ground next to Jareth. Next she took off her jacket knowing it was about to get really hot and she didn't want it catching on anything while she climbed to reveal her blue top that hung off bother her shoulders and show off her black bra straps. Then she placed the jacket on top of her backpack and put her hair into a ponytail. "Wish me luck?"

"Are you really planning to climb the tree with... whatever those are?" he inquired eyeing her new look. It was rather flattering and he had yet to realize she was wearing blue for all he saw was the leather and that corset.

"Yep and there stuff ninja used to climb up stuff. Though this will be dangerous if I'm not careful." Amara told him as she approached the large tree and dug the metal spikes of her climbing gear into the tree and began to make the long climb while Jareth watched in awe. She was strong as her refined muscles of her arms and back flexed for Jareth's own personal enjoyment and he could see several large scars on her back as well. _What happened there?_ He wondered as he remembered something he had thought was long forgotten.

Flashback...

 _Jareth sat in the park not far for Sarah's estate. He just wanted to see her, but didn't want to see her age. It would of made him feel even more crappy then he already did. So instead he said on a bench as he spied on her house hoping for a glimpse of what he lost out on. At the moment he didn't see a small child looking upon him her curious blue eyes reading him like a book as he sighed heavily._

 _When he did spot her it was when she let him. She was holding a small white rose up to him with the sweetest smile on her little face. "Here," she told him kindly and her blue eye where very wise for such a young age. "You look sad so I brought you a flower to cheer you up."_

 _He was taken aback by the kind juster of the child and he had never seen something as strange as her. She didn't fit with the other children for was to bright and selfless at her young age, but she was covered in bandages from the neck down and some was hidden under a navy dress. He looked at her with concern as he took the rose from her, "Thank you child. This does make me feel a bit better," he told her with a slight smile. "What happen there?"_

 _The child looked down at herself a bit uncomfortable about the question, "Mommy and me got in a car wreck. She tried to protect me, but she died. Grandma says she's in heaven now," she told him with a sad expression. "Daddy does care she died and has a new girlfriend. The mean lady says hurtful things and hits me. She ripped open my stitches so they'll take longer to heal now." she informed her with tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let herself cry not even a little for she had to be strong now. "I want to tell grandma, but... I'm scared I'd get in trouble if I do."_

 _He pitied her and he was angry someone would treat a young sweet girl so poorly. "I'll tell her," he offered. "Where does she live?"_

" _The big house over there. Her name is Sarah," the child told him as she looked at him with a gentle hopefulness that melted ever the Goblin King's heart._

 _So she's Sarah's grandchild? He thought in awe as she stood. He could allow someone of Sarah's blood to her treated in such a way. Even if she denied him her heart... he still cared. He followed child to her grandmother's home..._

Flashback End...

 _Ah that was it,_ he thought as he come to admire her. _She has grown a lot and is no longer a child. How far she had come from that scared mistreated little girl._ He had yet to give her credit for her physical condition or the fact she held herself like a noble. She was beautiful and he couldn't rip his eyes away from the girl as she dug her so called 'climbing gear' into the tree. He understood now why she put on the glove first... it was so she could protect her hands from the rough bark of the tree or any other surface she would cross.

"Careful..." she whispered to herself as she leaped up grabbed the thick branch. "Talk about a work out..." She used her upper body strength to pull the rest of her up. "So glad I'm into sports or I would never be able to do this!"

She threw one her legs over to the other side of the large branch like on would mount a horse then she slowly dragged herself forward to the peaches and began to stuff them into her bag. Her bag was almost full when she felt something push her. She lost her balance and near fell of. "What the hell was that?" she said looking around for the source, but found nothing. After a few moments she thought it could have been her imagination, but kept her eyes and ears peeled for what ever it could have been as she reached for the last of the fruit she needed. Once she had them she threw the bag over her shoulder securing it. "Time to get out this tree..." she thought aloud before something with a much stronger force knocked her off and this time she saw it was a freaking fur-less feathered pink monkey.

Amara screamed as fell trying to grab onto whatever she could and grabbed a thick twig and hung onto it. Surprisingly is was very strong, but it bend down until she was only ten feet in the air. She sighed in relief, but the twig just had to break on her. Amara squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain for the impact. "Oof!" It didn't hurt. She opened one of her eyes to take a peck finding herself in the arms of none other that the Goblin King. He had a mischievous smirk on his face and amusement in his eyes as he eyed her amazed expression.

"If you keep looking at me like that _Amara_. I could start getting wrong idea," he told her purring her name on his lips.

It was very instant that Amara blushed as she looked away. She hadn't really blushed this red since her sixteenth birthday when she was having a sleep over. They accused her of being a virgin and then proceed to teach her how. She never been so embarrassed in her life. "Sorry... could you put me down now?" she asked to embarrassed to make eye contacted.

"You're not hurt are you?" he asked.

"I scrapped my elbows, but I'm fine... though I thought I was a goner for a second there. Some pink feathered monkey pushed me out of the tree, but I got the fruit. If your not going to put me down can you just sit somewhere? This feels weird." She informed him.

There was a gleam... a sad gleam in his eyes, "Has anyone every swept you off your feet?" he asked curiously as he sat his back resting on the tree while he cradled her in his surprisingly strong arms.

Being in this man's arms was embarrassing, but it was thrilling and somehow... comfortable. The heat that roamed off him seemed to just be absorbed into her very being. "I... no... I haven't been."

"Not even one?" he questioned.

"No everyone was generally to afraid to approach me or the guys that did where... unfaithful and ungentlemanly." she said feeling again awkward around him.

"Such a pity. Amara-" he tried to say when he was suddenly interrupted by the knight.

"My lady! Are you alright? I heard a scream not even a moment ago!" He asked worried and then he discovered the... immediate situation the two where in and Amara's blush spread full face.

"I'm fine! I fell out of a tree and his highness saved me!" She explained quickly as she could at the awestrucked look upon her grandmother's old friends face.

"Sure, sure that's what happened," Hoggle said not believe a work. To him Jareth was just going to use this girl until he had what he wanted and then try to either kill her or make her Sarah's replacement.

"How rude dwarf friend to call the lady a liar," Dibymus said astounded with his friend's behavior.

"Well they are a bit to close," Hoggle argued.

"Why Hogwart are you jealous?" Jareth asked smirking as the dwarf blushed.

"It's Hoggle! Why would I be?!" he demanded as he stomped off with Dibymus not to far behind berating him for his behavior in a mannerly sort of way.

"Well... that was interesting," Amara said and she giggled softly. "We should go. We don't want anyone else getting the wrong idea."

"Who said I don't want to there reactions are amusing," his hand suddenly stroked her cheek bringing her face closer to his with he held a mischievous smirk, "and so is yours."

Amara blushed before she abruptly pulled herself away her face red with blush. "I... uh... damn," she quickly grabbed her stuff and put some distance between them as she fought her blush which wasn't exactly working. "You coming?" she asked after a moment once she gave up fighting the blushing.

"Of course, princess." he said getting up enjoy every second of her adorable embarrassment.

"Don't call me princess!" she said glaring back at him annoyed. "It's Amara, your highness!"

"You know calling me your highness it is no longer necessary for I have been dethroned. Jareth will due." he informed her.

She blinked at his calm voice and she sighed regretting her own harsh tone, "Okay... Jareth and sorry I just really hate being call princess. Been around to many bad males who call me that and I come to hate it more than almost everything." It wasn't his fault for her bad rep with men her own age and some even older than her. Sure this guy teased her and he was mischievous, but he did save her.

He gave a small understanding smile, " As you wish, Amara."

….

"Jareth that lousy scum!" Hissed the Dragon Queen's brother pissed. "He's putting the moves on my woman!"

"Garret calm yourself," his sister said gently with a concerned look, but inside she was laughing. _Finally he found the woman of his dreams and yet she is in the arms of another man! Oh how comical!_

"Dammit Maria!" he growled. "How am I to make her mine if she's with another male?"

"Simple you kill her and take her for yourself," she told him darkly.

"If she found out she'd hate me and I don't want to be some second best for her. I want to be the best for her," He said determined, "and go interfering either! You screwed up with the last one and she threw herself from the tower!"

"Maribel was that girls name if I remember correctly and it was a misfortune, of course." Maria said not caring in the slightest. "Perhaps a gesture for her on your part is in order?"

"What is it you suggest?" he asked.

"The same thing the Goblin King did. The peach and the ball." She replied smirking. "You can seduce your fair maiden there."

….

They where at the edge of the Labyrinth about to enter, "Please tell me the Labyrinth entrance wasn't moved." Amara said.

"Certainly not," Hoggle said. "That would be far to much work for those twin spoiled twits. Ah there it is then."

"So we just waltz in like everything is a piece of cake? You've got to be joking." Amara said warily.

"It's not the entering part you have to worry about. It's making it out alive part." Hoggle informed her.

"Oh... so technical we are walking into a death trap... how fun." Amara said in sarcastic excitement before she sighed. "Alright so let's enter then."

She went in first, "Everything looks so worn down... and dying here." she commented as the group followed her. She drew her sword as she turned right. Amara wasn't about to take any chances, but from the corner of her eyes she saw Jareth's eyes narrow as he read the engraving on the sword.

Then his eyes widen a bit in surprise as he looked at her with more interest. _What had he seen?_ She asked herself, but before she could question him. There was a sudden roar.

"Calm that beast!" she heard a voice say in the distance.

"Blasted dragon! While have to put this one down!" another yelled as Amara arrived only to see them shove spires into the dragon's heart. It's blood shot out hit her in the face and coating her in dragon's blood. The dragon scales where red as blood and it's eyes where a bright red with a black underbelly. It's leathery wings expanded one last time for a roar that shook the earth under the feet of miles around. It's roar was a proud but sad one they echoed into the deeps of Amara's soul.

Amara coughed as her body seemed to absorb every drop of blood from the dragon. She couldn't believe they killed such a magnificent creature. "Amara are you alright?" Dibymus asked as he looked upon her only to back away as her eyes flashed red and matched the now dead dragon's in every way. They where slit and she looked very angry.

"I'm fine, but they aren't." was all she said as she leaped off the ledge onto the ground near them men who killed the dragon. She understood what had to be done. She understood what they had done and world had lost. "How dare you!" she yelled and they all turned toward her backing off slowly.

"She absorb dragon's blood!" One of the men yelled... well he was a orc not an man. He had three eyes and was covered in greenish fur, but wore close like any other man. The other's where also orcs in different shades of green or brown fur.

"Kill the elf! Quick! Before she kills us all!"

There was a cold smile on her face she flicked her sword in her left hand as she drew her dagger for her left hand. It was a smaller version of the blade with the same words edged into it. She held the end of the grip so the blade was loser to her pinkie finger. This made it easier to block while she held her usual sword like she would regularly. Red glowing like energy formed around her in the shape of the very dragon these monsters had just killed as if she had absorbed the dragon's very soul and made it a part of herself.

Her companions looked at her in both awe and horror, except for Jareth. He looked at her with a deep curiosity, but the was a different look as well... a knowing one. He had heard rumors of one such as her, but never had the opportunity to see one like her... until now that is. _Beautiful,_ he thought, _she moves as if she is dancing. So artful._

Amara rushed forward with grace she didn't even knew she had and her foot landed on a orc's face. His skull slammed into the stone ground before his head was cut lean off his shoulders. She jumped off her launched herself at another everything seemed to move slowly for her as she stabbed another in the heart and blocked a spire with her dagger cutting way the deadly tip. The one with the spire was sliced in half. It didn't take long for her to kill the rest.

She stood in the middle of the battlefield holding the blades to her sides panting as her friends arrived. "Dragons do not have rulers." she said her voice rather clear on the gently wind that blew her dark hair wildly, but it was not her that had spoken really it was the remaining spirit of the dragon as it's glowing form start to separate from her. "Their spirits are meant to be free."

Amara bowed her head in respect to the glowing dragon spirit that seemed to have engulf her to kill these foul smelling creatures. "Thank you, my lady, for avenging me... I was trying to protect him when they sprung on us and plan to do my child harm. His name is Kulaan. Please look after my child I beg you though I have no right to ask."

"I will you have my word on that, please go in peace spirit." Amara said her eyes still red like the large dragon's was.

"You have my thanks and my blessing... a rare gift for any able to grasp it, kin's woman. You will discover the gift in time." The light of the spirit suddenly faded alone with the voice and a tear ran down Amara's face as her eyes faded back to normal.

"Amara? You alright?" Hoggle asked concerned for the girl and unsure of what just transpired.

She didn't say a word as she sheathed her sword leaving only the dagger out as she approached the deceased dragon's body and shoved the dagger into the largest part of the dragon's belly. She removed something from the pouch that protected it and then heard it gasp for air. "Kulaan," she whispered as the dragon baby squealed cutely at her arms causing her to smile. It was a reddish orange color and with it's mother's red eyes, but with a pretty gold rim around them. It's eyes where not glowing like the mother's and they where big, round, innocent, and adorable. She turned toward her group, "Anyone know A good place to take a bath around here?"

Jareth smiled, "I do," he informed her.


	5. An Abrupt Meeting

**Don't own Labyrinth otherwise it would of ended a bit differently! Anyway enjoy and review as always!**

Chapter 5: An Abrupt Meeting

"Goo..." the baby dragon coed her her arms as she bathed the new born.

 _He's just like a normal baby, but with scales,_ Amara thought to herself. "Your such a sweet little thing, Kulaan," she told him. "Can you say 'mama'?"

"He's only a few hours old miss," Candy said, "I don't think he can talk yet. So your his mother now?"

"Of course not, but a girl can dream. It's up to him if I'm his mama or not." she said smiling happily at Kulaan. "If he did call me mama... I would be so happy!"

The baby dragon sneezed making the most adorable face she had ever seen. She had accepted the responsibility of this child and so she would raise him as her own even if the little guy never called her mom. _Kulaan... I wonder what your name means. It's a cute name for such an adorable baby boy._

Once she cleaned the gunk and mess of the of the baby's birth and the battle she wrap him in a towel that Jareth somehow got a hold of. Candy dressed before join her as Amara sat at the edge of the water. She cleaned her clothes and gentle cleaned her leather coat... making sure it didn't get to wet while the baby dragon wrapped himself around her shoulders. Then she set them on several boulders to dry. Amara decided to relax in the sun for just a little while the there of them where alone. She didn't bother to but any clothes on for she wanted to feel the warmth of the sun on her skin if only for a bit. She closed her eyes letting herself feel the gently breeze on her skin and soon she found herself smiling. Well that was until...

"Well is a beauty such as you doing in a place like this?" a husky voice asked.

"Oh crap..." Candy said under her breath. She knew that villainous voice anywhere.

 _That's not Jareth!_ Amara thought as she slowly turned to find a red headed man who would make god's jealous of his looks and lavender eyes. He was in red leather as a jacket and pants that looked like dragon scales and her wore no shirt at all so his ripped abs were visible. Normal women would drool over such a man, but seeing that she was completely naked Amara screamed the first thing that came to her mind as she scrambled to cover herself with the towel she used for the dragon who was hissing at the male before her. "JARETH!"

Within moments her Companions where there with Jareth at the head. He found Amara's standing back against a boulder the dragon on her should growling and hissing at a familiar man while Candy hid behind Amara's leg shaking in fear. He could see that she was obviously naked under that small towel and he was suddenly very pissed as Jareth placed himself between them. "How ghastly for you to spy on a young woman while she bathes, Lord Garret. For shame," Jareth stated and he could feel Amara against his back peering at their foe behind left shoulder in a rather cute curious manner. Then she took a look at Candy's state of being and then she was glaring dagger at Garret.

"Who the hell is this guy?" she whispered to Jareth. "Candy is scared out her mind!"

The man before them blinked and gave a chuckle. "Ah, forgive me, my lady. I am Lord Garret of the Dragon clan. My sister Maria is Queen of the Goblin City. Why don't you leave this failed king and join me for more ravishing accommodation?" he said giving her a charming smirk as the two looked into each other's eyes.

She was glaring at him in a way that sent ice down his veins. "Oh go suck on a tree, you perverted bastard!" she growled at him her jaw clenched in anger while a hand was clenched in Jareth's robes. She hated that she only had a towel on and felt weak at the moment. She met to many guys like this one. Good looking and could get any girl he wanted, but he just had to go after the girl that was different and couldn't be had. She tried once long ago, but it ended with her jumping out of a moving truck on side of the road and a black eye and a ripped shirt. Of course he was left in a far worst state with him crashing his expensive truck moments later and knocking out several of his perfect teeth, but she never felt so low in her life or so disgusting. Amara would never let a guy like him near her ever again. He was the kind that took what he wanted from a woman and not care if she gave permission or not. _Gross._

The look on that man's face was of genuine surprise. No female had ever said that to him. Was he not flawless enough? Was she blinded the the magnificence that was his features? How was she immune to his perfection?

Jareth wrapped a possessive arm round Amara keeping her against him while he glared darkly at the Dragon Lord before him. Honestly he was surprised she was into that man's charm more for it come off him in spades. It was suppose to charm any woman he would cross, but the closer Garrett extend his hand toward her the closer she was to Jareth. "I suggest you leave before she gets her hand on a sword. You would like that trust me," Jareth said.

"Damn straight," Amara agreed her baby dragon snapping at the man's finger causing him to jerk back.

 _Her heart must belong to someone else and how did she get a dragon on her side. She also has a goblin... servant?_ He wasn't sure of Candy, but she did look slight familiar, but pushed it from his thoughts a moment later. _Am I to late to charm her? We shall see..._ Garret thought as he disappeared. "Quite... I will be seeing you all very soon as it is."

"What a weirdo! Did he think I would lung into his arms or something?! As if!" Amara demanded still tucked in Jareth's arms.

"In fact he was. How did you resist such a man with such a strong magical charm on him?" Jareth inquired curiously.

"There was nothing to bloody resist!" she growled angrily as she shudder in disgust. "I've met men like him before and find them utterly repulsive. Did you see the way he was looking at me? Gross! I feel as if I need another bath! Blah!"

Jareth smiled amused at her reaction of Garret and a feeling of relief and happiness filled his soul as he cover her with his cloak at least she wouldn't be a useless love struck teen when the final battle struck. He should of know she would have a different reaction for she was like no one else he had ever met even as a young child and he had first met her she was to different and bright. "You should dress, Amara. We wouldn't want another incident with you unarmed... and unclothed." he said his voice purred at her and she blushed.

"Oh uh... yeah on it and... thank you Jareth." She said grabbing her change of clothes quickly and hid behind the boulder to change. This time around she wore a black long sleeve t-shirt with a low neck line. She also wore a loose pair of boot cut blue jeans. Her hair was half up fashion to keep her hair out her face as she went back to her companions and grabbed her chaps clamming them on her over her jeans followed by her corset and jacket. The rest of her things where put away was Kulaan snuggled against her on her left shoulder as she offer Jareth his cloak back.

He took it from her silently and their hands grazing each other and she swore she felt electricity zing thought all corners of her body. She blushed again thinking of the way he held her in his arms so earlier that same day. _You sure do have an affect on me... don't you Jareth?_ Her mind asked him. _Did he feel that like I just did? Is it just me?_

"Alright shall we move on after our clothes dry?" Amara asked as she pet Kulaan's head affectionately.

….

"Why did he approach me? I mean Garret." Amara asked Candy while they walked further into the Labyrinth taking the short cut that Sarah never new existed. Jareth was leading the way and of course he was. This was his Labyrinth and was probably the only one who knew ever nook and cranny.

"He does that with all pretty women miss," Candy said then thought better of it as the group came to a stop turning to hear this conversation, "but he's never approached a woman like that before. I heard he is looking for a certain woman, but I don't know why."

"He has a collection," Jareth said leaning against the wall of the labyrinth his eyes and expression unreadable as he looked upon her wondering her reaction to such a thing.

"A collection... so he...?" Amara question before her blood boil in white hot anger and began to mutter angry heated words some none even understood. "Who the hell... he thought could... What?! I'm not some possession for his damn mantle! Why that son of a... ugh! ASSHOLE!"

Candy and her companions stared at he wide eyed. Jareth chuckled, _She does have a bit of her grandmother in her after all._

Amara took several deep breathes trying to calm herself as best she could. _I need to kill something... or Garret,_ Amara thought to herself. _He's worse than I thought._ _Using women as possession is... is disturbing and disgusting!_

"Let's get a move on my skin is starting to crawl just thinking about it!" Amara said more determined than before.

Jareth's brow shot up as he watched her storm forward and found himself keeping pace with her as they moved on again. "Does all men make your skin crawl? Do I?" Jareth asked.

"I... no. Not all." she said blinking in surprise at he question. "No, Jareth, you don't." _Frankly you make shiver in excitement... maybe it's anticipation,_ she thought to herself. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem have your guard up around men," He told her.

"Do I do the same with you?" she asked.

"That I'm unsure of," he replied honestly.

"It's a pity if I am," she said.

"And why is that?" Jareth asked.

She turned to him and gave a smile, "Because I trust you. It's just my gut says I can... I guess. Beats me why, though."

He stared at her in shock to think the grandchild of Sarah would trust him. _She's not Sarah and yet I keep comparing the two. Yet I know this girl is not like the other. Amara is special in more ways than one. I am I still hung on the idea of Sarah or can I..._

"What?" Amara asked as Jareth reach toward her his eyes soft. He didn't say a word as he brushed loose strains of hair behind her ear and she blushed. _What is that look in his eyes? It's a little like hope... a tender frail hope._

 _Perhaps I can..._


	6. Digging Deeper

**Don't own Labyrinth! D'X Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 6: Digging Deeper

The group had settled in for the night. Sir Dibymus had chose to be on watch this night. "We can't have a fire tonight. It very much will alert our enemy of our location." Jareth informed them. "It's going to be a cold night."

"He's right." Amara agreed and she passed the fruit and water bottles around that was for dinner. "Candy can watch Kulaan for me?"

"Sure, but what's going on?" she asked while Kulaan was relaxing on Jareth's lap on his back cooing cutely at the exiled king.

"Nothing I just want a walk. I'll be right back." Amara told her.

"Oh... okay, but be careful." Candy said.

"I will," she replied before walking off her hands tucked behind her head in a relaxed pose as if her leaving the camp for a bit was not important alone at least until she was alone. Her hands dropped to her sides and her steps quickened to a jog her steps carefully placed until she stopped a few minutes later. Amara crouched her hands roamed over the dirt and broken limbs. "Someone's been here and it wasn't us." she said as she examined a foot print. If people where near her camp she had to make sure they weren't a threat and she had spotted this trail on their way to find a camp earlier. Amara was no real tracker by no means, but she had taught herself some and had TV teach her more. "Human size shoe prints... three different sets of tracks. Scouts or just people perhaps... one is injured or has a limp."

"What are you doing?"

Amara jolted in surprise, "Shit! Jareth what are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!"

Jareth smirked arrogantly, "Then perhaps you should keep a better eye on your surroundings, my dear."

Amara rolled her eyes in responds before she observed the tracks a bit more, but she knew he was right. If he had been an enemy she would have been killed or captured... perhaps something even worse than that.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" he inquired when she didn't give a verbal response.

She sighed as she tested the soil of the tracks and then her voice was cold with her seriousness of the matter, "Tracking, I saw these track on our way to find camp. I don't have much experiences with tracking, but judging by the softness of the soil and the sharpness of the imprints it was from this morning at the earliest. The foot prints are human size and judge by the mismatch deepness of these this set of tracks one of the their people have a limp or he's injured. These people could be far to close to our camp and we must know if they are friend or foe."

"You do not sound as inexperienced as you claim," Jareth said cocking a brow.

"I'm not. I learned it from TV and some on the internet. Tried using it a few times when a few kids got lost once near the park that was right next to the woods. I swear someone gave me pointers on this once too, but I can't remember who. All I remember is that he had such long golden-blond hair," She explained with a shrug before she turned to him. "I would prefer to deal with this on my own, but you can come along if you'd like and if you can keep quiet. I don't think you mind blood, do you?"

"Not at all, let's go."

….

"Stop here," she said crouching again to examine something, "Horse tracks... two sets by the look of it. I think they where spotted." Amara spoke with her brows pulled together as she walked a bit further. "They picked up the pace here. See how close the three got together. The one with a limp was defiantly injured... look there is blood on this bush. Their steps are farther apart due to running."

"What are you planning?" Jareth whispered to her as she drew her sword.

"I don't think these people are our enemies. I think the ones on horses are." She said as they followed the foot prints keeping their steps quiet. "They might need help by the look of it. They went up a tree. So we follow the horsemen instead. We should hurry, but just in case we should not interfere until we know for sure. Things are not always as they appear in the Labyrinth."

He had to say he was impressed with her. She had such focus. It reminded him of Sarah yet it didn't. Her focus was cold and strong as steel. If one one was her enemy or her target it would be wise to be afraid for someone like her didn't stop unless she died. "It is not always like that," Jareth corrected, "Somethings are clear as the sun in the sky."

"Unless it's cloudy," She stated.

Jareth gave her a curt chuckle before the two followed the hoof prints.

….

"Get those slavers down, you moron!" Commanded a gruesomely ugly voice that was very fitting for this orc with his disfigured face as he was ordering the other, who was equally disfigured, their horses at least five paces away from them. The three she had been track before where fae or elf. Their was a white male, blue male, and an injured elf. They where all rather good looking and clothed in revealing clothing and the males where as slim as girls. She could see one of there backs from her and she saw several fresh whiplashes on his back. They also had several broken cuffs on their wrist or ankles.

"What do you want me to do?! Shot them with an arrow?! The Masters will punish us if they are injured more than they already!" the second yelled at him in annoyance as Jareth and Amara approach.

"It's what I thought," Amara whispered as she gently but firmly grabbed his arm so he would crouch down with her behind a brush.

"Apparently. How do you wish to proceed?" Jareth inquired looking at her hand from the corner of his eyes. _Her touch is... like electricity coursing though all my senses._ Then he peered into her face. _So beautiful and intelligent, but it is such a pity she keeps it under such a mask. I prefer seeing her smile... it's when those blue eyes shine the most stunningly._

"I don't want them to see either of us coming... I need a distraction." she looked around trying no to look back at Jareth at the moment. She could feel his eyes on her and it was setting her skin aflame. _I know he's looking at me, but I need to focus. Don't look. Don't look. Don't. Look... Dammit I looked! God is he handsome! No... focus! Don't think about that sexy smirk of his or the way he felt when he held me! Focus!_

She took a deep breath centering herself as she spotted several rocks and grinned. She picked some up and threw several as hard as she could at the horses. They neighed in pain and surprise as they bolted away.

"Damn the horses!" one cried. "Let's get the horses back- GAH!"

He did get to finish that sentences for Amara had cut into him and his body had collapsed on the ground. "That's one," she smirked. "Your next."

"You bitch! My aren't you pretty. Masters will like you, but I'll be have a turn with you first." He said drawing his large battleaxe still stained in blood on the last person or thing he had used it on. He went to attack her but found himself shrunk into a frog.

"That will be enough of that," Jareth said a disgusted look on his face before he summoned a snake to eat the frog through a crystal he held. He didn't much like like the way that foul ape was talking to Amara. He honestly not let anyone speak to her that way. Jareth found himself respecting her took much to allow that. Though... _respect_ was putting it lightly as to how he was feeling about the girl. He never felt like this before not even with Sarah even though once he thought he couldn't live with out her. He never felt safe or more endanger with anyone else nor more whole. Then there was that thought in the back of his mind digging deeper into his heart. He knew not how to describe it but it reached into the deeps of his soul he didn't know was there before. Yet his mind or himself was hesitated to utter a single word of it. Was it out of fear? He was unsure.

"I could of handled that, Jareth, but thanks anyway and did you really had to let him get eaten by a snake of all things?" she told him smiling amused.

"You are welcomed and yes. He need to know how low he actually was before death," he informed her smirking back. "His insult to you as well was... intolerable."

Her smile widen as she blushed lightly at him before turning to the ones in the tree, "Hey get down here. It's safe now!"

"Come on, let's go," the girl said as she made her way down before her arm was grabbed roughly by the white male.

"We can't trust then Eva!" he told her warning.

"They help us idiot and the woman is an elf," the blue male informed them as he eyed Amara his golden gaze was unreadable as he looked upon her.

"Exactly, Daren," she told the white elf as she jerked her arm from him and finished making her way down.

"If we get killed I blame both of you!" Daren growled at them glaring at them all with green eyes.

Amara waited for all of them to make there way down before greeting them, "Glad we got here in time. My name is Amara and this is Jareth."

"Nice to met you and thank you. My name is Eva, this is Ronin, and the grumpy one Daren." Eva told them. Her eyes where pink with specks of purple and blue in them. She looked like a doll and she was only to Amara's shoulder.

"It was not problem. My group and I have a camp not to far from here. I can get those cuffs of you. I can work on that ankle and assist with what ever injures you have." Amara offered before she saw the state of there clothes, "Oh... your clothes... um I think you guys can fight into something of mine intil we find something better."

"Really... thank heavens... this clothes... well uncomfortable," Ronin said.

"I can tell," Amara said. "Come one we're not far from our camp."


	7. A Gentle Hurt Little Thing

**Still don't own Labyrinth... thought I've already said as much! :[ Please enjoy and review I'd love to hear your opinions!**

Chapter 7: A Gentle Hurt Little Thing

"This is going to hurt," Amara warned her hands nearing Eva's leg. She had a broken arrow half logged in her leg. "Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Alright... 1...2..." Amara ripped in out before she counted to three.

"AHHH!" She yelped.

"Sorry, the worse part is over after we cauterize the wound." She said sympathetically to the fellow elf.

She was taking breaths and nodded for her to proceed. Amara quickly cleaned the wound then took out a pocket knife from her bag and took a lighter to it until it was really hot placing it over the wound. Eva screamed by not as loudly as the first time and everyone heard the wound sizzle a bit before Amara took the knife away. She took a sting relieving ointment from her first aid kit and gently rubbed it on the burn. Eva gave a sigh of relief before Amara bandaged it up.

"Where did you get such things?" Ronin asked curiously.

"The Aboveground," she replied. "Now lets see to those lashes. We don't want them getting infected."

"You mean the place humans roam?" Eva inquired while Amara sprayed a numbing spray on her back before clean it with alcohol. It was cold but she hardly felt a thing.

"Yeah, I was raised with my human grandmother there." she said softly. "The wound are clean and not as deep as I thought. It's not bleeding any more so I'll just put some ointment and wrap this up and you two are next."

"Wait so your only half elf or a quarter?" Daren demanded.

"Not that it matters my grandfather was an elf by the name of Callon," She told them not really caring before the gasped in surprise. "What's with the gasps?"

"There is only one elf by that name! He is his elven majesty!" Eva said in a hurry.

Amara tensed and then froze for a few moments while she was securing Eva's bandages. "What? Then... that would make me..."

"A princess, princess," Ronin said.

She glared at him as she finished tying the bandages, "Don't call me that! I hate that word!"

They gave her an old look like she was weird because of that. "Why not, my lady?"

Amara sighed, "It's just Amara. Nobody call me princess again!" Then she mumbled angrily under her breath, "Ugh! I hate it. Stupid-stinking-stuck-up-asses, who thinks they get away with anything while calling me princess in a suave voice! Despicable!"

"If you are Callon's grandchild where is he's child?" Daren asked.

"She died," Jareth answered without meaning to while Amara turned to Ronin and cleaned the wounds on his back while ignoring Daren. There was just something about the guy she didn't trust.

"How do you know that?" Amara asked staring right at him in a steady gaze.

"How I know?" He replied gently he expression completely aloof. "I was in the park when a child covered in bandages from the neck down wearing a navy dress come up to me to give my a white rose for she thought I looked rather down. She told me everything."

Her eyes widen in shock, "That was you?" _He was the one who saved me... from..._ she shook her head pushing the memory away from her. She hated to think of what happened to her as a child. She looked away her head down her eyes sad but hidden under her lidded eyes. _Why have I been feeling so vulnerable? Not weak... my body is perfectly fine, but my emotions... my feelings. It's like a downward spiral. The deeper we go into the Labyrinth... the more it digs out of my soul. What if_ it _comes up? What if I'm rejected because of it?_

"It was," he informed her.

She harden her features so none could see the conflict under the surface of her eyes as she lifted her head to look at Jareth, "Then I thank you. Your actions very well saved my life as a child." she said her voice a little too formal.

Jareth saw what no one else did. The tears in her eyes, but they where blinked away under a harden face. He watched her as she treated their wounds. His heart conflicted on whither or not he should do anything. He wanted to drag her away and hold her in his arms until the pain she felt left her. She wasn't as strong as she thought she was. Her heart was a gentle hurt little thing and she loved quickly and once she loved she never stopped. Amara's heart was so large and it hurt easily with words or even lose... though she tried not to show it but hardening her facial features. Her heart was her weakness for she cared far to much. Jareth decided he would be the strength she needed in that moment as he realized he already cared for her. It might have started the day they met in that park when she offered him a white rose and a smile to cheer him up. He was unsure and he was also unsure what exactly he felt, but he did cared there no doubting that.

"We're all done. Candy can I have Kulaan?" she asked her hands reaching toward the baby drago

"Of course, I already feed him son meat from that deer you killed earlier. The rest is hung to dry for jerky." Candy explained.

Amara picked up Kulaan before she replied, "Thanks... it'll help the meat last longer like that and thank you for watching him while I took my walk."

"It's no problem." Candy said as Amara sat down next to Jareth. It closer his presences the better she felt or the more secure she felt for Darren's stare was making her rather uncomfortable.

She took a breath steadying herself before speaking again, "What are your plans?" she asked the trio.

"We plan to get the hell out this Kingdom is what," Darren said.

"Then appeal to your grandfather for help Lady Amara," Eva said glaring at Darren for his rude reply.

"You see they've been kidnapping people from all the surrounding kingdoms," Ronin explained farther, "King Callon could defeat them, but so could the real Goblin King if he was still around this is his lands after all and he has the real power over this place."

Amara gave Jareth a meaningful gaze and he nodded as he spoke, "I am the Goblin King."

They stared dumbfounded at them, "Are you planning to retake the kingdom, your majesty?" Ronin asked after a long awkward silence.

"Yes... myself and Amara with the help of a few others," He said slyly.

"Why not an army?" Darren demanded like they where stupid and the tone of his voice made Amara want to strangle him.

"This is the Labyrinth." She said glaring directly at him in the coldest manner she could conjure. She nearly smirked when she saw him shiver in a bit of fear. "An army would be slaughtered here. An infiltration team is far more effective. We are taking out the Dragon Lords. You take the head of the snake the body will soon crumble to the ground. If you knew anything you would know this to be the wiser road. Wouldn't you agree?"

"She can be scary," Eva whispered to Ronin who nodded in agreement.

"That's royal blood in her talking," Ronin whispered back. He recognized her posture, the icy tone of her voice that seemed to chill his very blood, and that strong magical aura that seemed to chill and choke the air. It was the essence of a Queen... a ruler... a conqueror. _She really is Callon's grandchild... I must inform him... at once without their knowledge... I do not trust Jareth and I do not think he would allow him into his lands, but my lord Callon must know. The way she looks at him... Callon will not approve of this._

Darren cringed his eyes looked away... her point was made, "Yes... lady Amara," with that said he finally shut his mouth, but Jareth saw a look in his eyes.

 _He will be a problem,_ Jareth thought, _One I'll have to... ratify later._


	8. Elemental Elves

**Don't own Labyrinth just any OC characters. Please Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 8: Elemental Elves

Mourning was cold the wind cutting like blades against bare skin. It was pouring down raining. The group found a rather large cave for shelter. They agreed to stay until the rain let up. It was going to be one hell of a boring day with the rain they couldn't move closer to their goal for you couldn't even see a foot in front of one's own face.

Candy, Eva, and Hoggle decided to rest or sleep along with most of the other's. Jareth was on the edge of the cave's threshold his eyes focused on outside looking for any signs of danger. Ronin claimed he need a few moments of privacy before leaving outside alone. Jareth gave the blue elf a suspicious glare as he left, but Jareth did not follow instead he stayed put and from the corner of his eye he watch Amara approach. She said next to him finding it odd she tend to sit next to him rather her other little friends and they where only an inch apart with the baby dragon placed on her lap.

"You hungry, little Kulaan?" she asked softly with a smile and she pulled out the jerky ripping it into small pieces. He was cooing at her and she swore she heard him giggle a bit as she gave him small pieces of meaty jerky. "I don't know how much to give you..."

"A pound, precious. New born dragons only eat a pound of food a day and during that time it can be meat, fruit, or veges, but it is best for them to have them all. Once a week has passed they will hunt on their own then you need not worry. He will be a ride-able size within a month after that he will grow slower and will not grow to full size until his twenty first year," Jareth said his silky voice causing her to shiver a bit.

"Wow you're really smart aren't you?" she asked but she meant the question more as a compliment than a inquiry. Then she berated herself in her own mind. _Like he's see that as a compliment you dork!_

He snorted before he replied arrogantly, "Of course royalty is to always to study. It is a requirement. I do so more than most. There is nothing in this world I do not know of to some degree."

She cocked her head to the side and eyed him closely as if to measure him up. In the end she nodded. "I believe you. What are you exactly?"

"I am Fae though not like you all," he told her.

"What kind of Fae are you?"

"The only child of the High Queen of this world kind," he told her a bit vaguely and with a touch of sadness in his voice of which he didn't intent of letting slip, but it did so anyway.

"I see... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to intrude... I was just curious... of you," Amara said looking away she didn't like seeing any sort of sadness on him. It broke her heart more than almost anything.

"It is alright, girl. She died when I was still very young and that was very long ago," he informed her.

"I see... I'm sorry about that." she told him her hand on his arm in a comforting manner. Her heart was pounding in her chest for a reason she did not know. She gave him a comforting look with her worry over him in her blue eyes.

His looked into those beautiful eyes of her's, "Fret not for me," he told her as he took her hand from his arm and place a tender kiss upon it causing Amara to shiver in reaction.

His lips felt intensely wonderful on the bare skin of her hand as it sent electrical charges into the deepest most secretive places of her being and she couldn't deny that no one ever made her come more alive than this fae had. She had rich boys, bad boys, smart boys, and every other sort of boy try to win her affection, but she had no interest. She didn't want a 'boy', but a 'man' to put it loosely. In many ways Amara was on old soul and she wanted someone she could at least relate to in some way. She did wish she could get to know this man before her whose lips waken her body and soul like no other. Maybe more...

 _This is insane!_ A voice of doubt yelled in her mind, _You barely know him and yet... you're falling head over heels?! What is wrong with you?! He could still be hung up on Sarah you blooming pathetic girl! You are a fool and he will break you. Worse off you know it to and still you let your heart sway!_

Amara looked away her face red, but she suddenly found herself tucked into Jareth's chest and his surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her with his chin gently resting on top her head. "You keep shivering are you cold, girl?" he asked a bit of a mischievous gleam in his eyes

"Eh..." she muttered before she sighed. Now that she thought about it... it was rather cold, but that wasn't why she wasn't shivering. "Yeah... thanks..."

He had a small smile on his face as he leaned back a bit the weight of the world seemed to slip away. With her like this as she snuggled into him warming his being in her gentle warmth. He felt as if the ice that for so long surrounded his heart was gone. He knew he was a fool for even remotely fancying this young girl. She was the granddaughter of the woman who nearly destroyed him and yet he had no control over his wounded heart. Without his permission he felt it slipping from it's cage and being given to the girl on a silver platter. Amara was in someways like Sarah like some of her appearance, but most of her was not. She was her own and that was the end of it.

Jareth knew she was attracted at least. After this war was over he hoped he could convince her to stay, but for all he knew she could have other's waiting for her to come back. He wasn't sure exactly. He was anxious and his desire to have her at his side grew with ever heart beat. "Jareth?" said softly.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" she asked as her hand gripped his poet shirt without her notice.

"In you time standards... some were in the sixth century AD." he replied. "Yourself?"

"I'm eighteen... soon to be nineteen in a month from now. How you really been alone all this time?" she asked sadly.

"Yes... I've never really thought about it as alone until I loved for the first time," he replied another sad note to his voice yet again.

"I'm sorry Jareth... it must have been terrible," she sighed tiredly the warmth off his person luring her to sleep, "but you're not anymore... I'm here now," with that said she was out cold.

His eyes widen at her final words. He wanted to know what she meant, but she was already asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Perhaps she hadn't meant to say such a thing in her tired state.

….

Ronin stood in the rain completely dry. None knew he had cause such a hazardous rain. He was a water elf. Darren himself was a snow elf and Eva a forest elf. There was three main types of elves in this world; Elemental elves, Forest elves, and there was the ruling class elves, who could control other creatures and had an act for the art of war. Ronin and Darren where Elemental of course.

There was a mirror before Ronin made from crystallized water sparkling in every color. "You called?" a voice said inside the mirror. It was an elf man. His long hair a golden-blond and with eyes blue like the sea after a storm. He was dressed in blue refinery that depicted him as one of importance. Ronin bowed before such a elf.

"Your majesty, I bring urgent news. Your people are being kidnapped and enslave by these would be dragon lords." he told his king. "I was one among them, but saved by a young elf lass of the name Amara and we are in this Labyrinth."

His king visible froze at the name, but then he turned to anger. "What? How is it my grandchild is here of places?! I knew my people where being taken and we are the mist of gearing up for war, but this? Is a woman called Sarah with them?" he asked suddenly.

"Lady Amara's grandmother? My lord... she perished recently according to several of their number." Once those words left his lips he regretted having said them. The look of pain and lost on his king's face was enough to bring any normal man to his knees. "I am sorry for your loss my lord."

The king harden his features in a very Amara like fashion, "Once this is over... and Amara is safe I will mourn her. Now is not the time. Can you convince Amara to come here?"

"Their is worse news my lord. She is Jareth the exiled king and rival form long ago." Ronin said. "The two are on a bit to friendly terms and plan to take out the Dragon Lords on their own. Amara's honor with not allow her to abandon such a dangerous quest."

"Delay them until I am there. Do whatever you can until I arrive there." Callon said his eyes masked in fury.

"I'll do my best, my lord," Ronin said bowing to his king once more and the mirror shattered and turned back to water. He allowed himself to be drenched in the rain so it would not be suspicious when he returned and so they didn't know he had such strong magical water powers. He had a feeling Jareth was wary enough of him.

….

Jareth watched as Ronin returned to the cave, "Master Ronin," he addressed the elf.

"My lord," Ronin replied with a slight bow as he eyed the possessive way Jareth was holding the young princess.

"Whatever you where doing out there... you should know if it endangers Amara. I'll kill myself." Jareth said. "Being merciful to traitors is a quality I do not possess."

"I have not nor will I place our princess into danger. My loyalties are to her not you," Ronin replied.

Jareth thought of that his words, "Good and keep an eye on Darren. His intentions toward Amara are not the pure kind." He warned.

"I will do as you request." Ronin said give another sight bow before moving deeper into the cave and Jareth couldn't not relax. He felt something was off, but knew not what as his hold on Amara tighten. He for once wasn't worried about himself. He was worried about her and her safety. Something was coming and it felt as if it was the jaws of death itself... closing in around them as if it would take away at least one of them. It would happen sooner rather than later.


	9. A Brush With Death

Chapter 9: A Brush With Death

 _Amara's dream..._

 _Time was turned on it's head. Day was night and night was day. Things where covered in a thick fog and the air was cold and bitter. Amara was lost looking for someone through this thick fog and was easily lost. She could quite remember who, but she was afraid for this person as her heart pounded painfully in her own chest. She felt as if she'd been searching for hours, but had not found the person she sought._

 _Mismatch eyes looked upon her in the dense fog and blackness. Amara froze, "Jareth!" finally she recalled his name. He was the one she was searching for. He was but a shadow before her and his form was fading before her eyes. "Wait! Come back! Please!"_

 _She ran after the shadow her heart aching as her grandmother's words crossed her mind, "The Goblin King looked upon the young girl his heart on a sleeve as he spoke pleadingly and sadly not realizing the young innocent girl knew not what he actually meant, 'Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I shall be your slave.'"_

 _Jareth's voice spoke next his voice pleading not like she imagined it and it was far more alluring, "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I shall be your slave." His voice was so haunting... so sincere. It had plagued her dreams for years and she never knew why, but those sad words would never leave her mind._

 _She heard Jareth scream in the distance and she rushed to his side finding a sword in his gut one that looked just like the one her mother left behind, but the words edge into the blade where different than the one she remembered. "NO! Jareth!" She was kneeling next to him his head in her lap. She was so afraid she was going to loose him. "Please no!"_

" _Amara..." he said weakly as she cried._

" _He'll never love you," A male voice said to her in a cold tone, "You'll never have him embracing you warm and loving, and he never feel for you the way he did for your grandmother. You are wasting your heart over useless garbage."_

 _Amara's head shot up in the direction and there before her stood a golden-blond blond hair man with her eyes and he had tan skin. "Callon..." she didn't know how she knew him but she did. This was her grandfather. "Why? Have you done this?" her voice sounded broken and pleading even to her own ears._

" _I will not let any grandchild of mine be soiled by some King of Goblins." he told her his face and eyes held no emotion other than disgust directed at Jareth who was laying weakly in her lab. "I will not allow it. I'll kill him first. I'll be ridding the world of him soon."_

" _No!"_

 _End Dream..._

Jareth heard her saying his name in her sleep and saw how hard she was breathing. _A nightmare..._ he thought half tempted to summon a crystal orb and see her dream for himself. Then he noticed he shirt was wet with tears. "Callon... why?" he heard her say as she clenched onto him tighter. Jareth didn't like hearing how she was pleading in her sleep and it made him worry for her. _What is she dreaming of? I should wake her,_ but before he could she gasped heavily as her eyes shot open. She was panting, her eyes wide in fear and seem distant, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Amara?" Jareth called to the girl who shot out of his arms and was staring into the distance but she wasn't there. He grasped her shoulders and shook her, "Amara? Can you hear me? It was just a dream."

After several moments she looked at him her eyes swollen from weeping. "Jar-eth..." she said slowly. Her eyes where hauntingly terrified.

"Amara get away from that fiend." The real Callon said and Amara's face instantly harden as she wiped away her tears.

Callon was standing before the both of them his sword drawn and looked just like the one from her dream. _That was not a dream it was a warning._ There was several other elves with him as well and he was dressed in green scaled armor with the tree of life crest on his chest. He was looking at Jareth in disgust as Amara and Jareth stood to face him. There companions however where still asleep.

Amara regarded him with a cold furious glare, "I'm afraid I don't know who your talking about, Callon." she said her voice cold and full of malice. "It's not like you have a say in my life as it is."

His eyes widen a fraction before he meet her gaze. The two stared at each other and sudden he noticed her sword was drawn as well. "Is that any way to talk to your grandfather?"

"What grandfather? I don't see one. All I see is a bastard elf that abandon Grandmother and let my mother die and then you have the gall to come here disrespect Jareth who unlike you was there when I needed someone?! Where the hell where you when mother died and what of Sarah, huh?!"

"How dare you talk to me like-" he tried to say but she quick interrupted him.

"Like what? How should I talk to the man that walked out and abandoned his family! Don't you dare come here and lecture me! You where never there and you didn't ever care! So don't come around here and pretend like you do!" She yelled waking up her companions and the small dragon was once again on her shoulders hissing at Callon. "How did you even find me?!"

He was staring in shock of the hurt and furious woman before him as she moved to stand between himself and Jareth as if she was protecting him. "Does it matter?" he asked.

"Amara don't you think your being a bit harsh? He is your grandfather," Jareth said his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't give a damn who he is! Especially when he plans to kill you." she hissed at him and her eyes met Jareth's as she was guarding him from Callon. "You're the first person I'll die for if it means I would protect you."

"You'd give your life for this failed King of Goblins?" Callon demanded in anger.

"In an instant. He's a better man that you could ever hope to be... you damn coward." Amara growled at him. "What where you so afraid of that you'd abandon your family for it? Oh that's right. You where afraid of loosing your immortality in the mortal human realm. You cared more about living forever than the woman you said you loved. So you left all of use to die and turn to nothing, but ash and bone."

Jareth's eyes widen he didn't know that. He never knew she was so angry at her grandfather like this. She never seen her hate someone so much, "Amara..."

"Jareth how dare you poison my grandchild!" Callon yelled turning his attention to Jareth. "You where always interfering with Sarah and her family. You poisoned her against me didn't you?! What you couldn't have Sarah so you go after the our grandchild?! I'll gut you for this!"

Callon went to attack him but Amara blocked his way and his sword with her own, "You did this yourself," Amara said icily. "If you are to kill him you will die for I will kill you myself... blood be damned. I will protect Jareth and kill you if you insist on forcing my hand!"

"Step aside!" he ordered her.

"I will not!" she growled back as the two fought. Their swords clashing at every turn while everyone else looked at them with either fear or awe.

"Why do you do this? What is he to you?" Callon demand as he struggled to keep her blade from stabbing his stomach.

She smirked her mind made up, _Just say it... his face will be priceless,_ she thought. "The man I love and I don't care he'll never love me back his friendship is all I will ever ask of him," she said only loud enough for Callon to hear her.

He gasped his strength left him for a moment her her sword cut deeply onto his left arm. "Why?"

"I don't know maybe he was there for me when I needed someone the most, I love the way his body feels around mine when he embraces me, he's strong, he can love more deeply than anyone, he's loyal to the ones he loves, he's arrogant, aloof, and I love every moment of it. He can drive me completely crazy," she said as she readied herself for his next attack.

"Then let's see if your words ring true," he said as she found her sword knocked away from her. She may have had the training, but Callon had hundreds of years of experience. He hit her on the head with the butt of his weapon knocking her to the side.

 _Ow... my head,_ she thought her vision blurred and her knees buckled a bit. _Where's... Jareth?_ Her unfocused eyes searched desperately. _Everything is so blurry..._

Then she saw him holding a sword to Jareth's chest... he pulled back to strike.

"NOOO!" Amara screamed as she ran toward them, _Am I too late?_

She again threw herself between and the sword came forward...


	10. Lights Out

**Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 10: Lights Out

 _She again threw herself between them and the sword came forward..._

She never had been so scared in her entire life, but she was ready to give her life for him in that instant. Her heart pounded in her chest, her head throbbing from the hit to the head, and her decision was made. Amara watched as the blade when to strike unable to shut her eyes even as blood poured down her face and into her eye. She waited for the blow and the pain that would surely follow.

 _Jareth... I love you,_ was her last thoughts as the blade inch forward.

The blow never came.

Instead warm arms surrounded her so fast it was noting, but a blur and gloved hands grabbed the blade. Amara's eyes widen as she realized what just happened. Blood was dripping on the ground from Jareth's hands as if counting the seconds of silence that was passing by. Shock was clearly in the air.

Amara slowly looked up at Jareth and the back of her head landed on his chest. His face was masked in anger. She never seen him so angry before. His brows were pulled together almost touching, his eyes held a fury of the likes she had never seen before, and damn if it was so sexy. Her knees gave in then or maybe it was the head injury... she sure could feel her own blood flowing down her face, but her heart did skip a beat for him and him alone.

"How dare you harm her!" Jareth said his voice boomed in the heated of anger as he literally ripped the blade out of Callon's hand and threw it elsewhere not paying his wounded hands any attention.

Callon was to surprised to move. He thought his grandchild only had a short flying fancy with Jareth, but to try and sacrifice yourself for him... that was a different thing all together. He saw her eyes and knew she was ready to die. Something Callon was never ready to do for he feared death, but Amara did not. She faced it with a steady gaze like her grandmother. Callon also didn't expect Jareth to catch the blade with his bare hands. He never seen the goblin king so angry. _Does he love her back?_

Jareth ignored his injured hands still as his fists contacted with Callon's face and Callon collapsed to the ground like a sack of potatoes. He was unconscious and his servants went to assist him, but didn't attack. Jareth wanted to kill Callon with his own hands and the only thing that was holding him back was that he was family to Amara. He may of abandon her and her family, but he was her family nevertheless.

"Jareth..." Amara said softly as she grabbed one of his wrist looking at his wounded hand, "your hands."

He turned to her and placed his finger tips of his free hand on her cheek making sure he didn't get his blood on her, "Your head." he replied a concerned smile on his face.

She instantly blushed and gave him a small smiled though it hurt to do so, "How about we treat these?"

"You don't need to do that," he told her.

"Yes I do actually," she told him. "You saved my life... again. Thank you."

"You were willing to give your life for me. I should be thanking you," he told her with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes for all she saw was a gentleness... a softness and of course concern or maybe she was seeing things. It was all getting fuzzy so fast... her head was spinning and stomach wasn't feeling so good as she wrapped his hands with bandages. _I think... I'm going to be... sick._

Amara groaned as she finish unable to even enjoy touching his bare none-gloved hands with her own, "I don't feel so hot," she mumbled as she blacked falling forward into Jareth's chest, who quickly caught her and lifted her into his arms. He didn't care about his injures. He was worried about her. She may had a tough outer layer, but she was such a delicate flower on the inside... soft and easy to break.

"Is her majesty alright?" One of Callon's guards inquired and she was female. Her hair was neon blue with purple low lights. Her brows where also neon blue with the outer tips fading to purple and she had royal blue eyes. This wasn't an elf it was a water nymph with green skin and ears that looked to be purple fins and match purple nails in the shape of claws.

"No thanks to your king," Jareth hissed.

The nymph huffed annoyed, "I know, but I'm not allowed to interfere with duel of royalty. After he left Sarah he's been a royal pain in the arse. Thank you by the way for putting that lout on his back. A moment longer of his complaining I would of socked him square in the mouth myself," she told him with a smile. "Do you mind if I tend her majesty injures? I could heal you as well if you like."

"Why heal me?" he asked cautiously. He understood the need to heal Amara, but not himself. He couldn't heal Amara unless she gave him permission, but he never thought to ask before for it required him having power over her... even only slightly. Plus he was not easily trusting of others at the moment either.

She cocked her head to the side, _He doesn't know... I can't over step my bounds so I'll say nothing of her obvious affections towards him._ "Firstly my name is Ryan. I am assigned by her great grandmother the Queen Mother Lidia to protect her and as her newest companion it's my duty to keep her happy. Seeing her as a woman of honor she would not want you walking around injured nor any other companion either."

"Very well," Jareth agreed after a moment.


	11. Eldordeil's Heir

**Of course I don't own Labyrinth or any of it's original characters. Please enjoy the new chapter! Review!**

Chapter 11: Eldordeil's Heir

Her head was pounding as she sat up, "Damn headache," she muttered as she sat up not sure what had happened. _What am I on? It's warm..._ she thought and when she turned and saw him. Then she remembered everything that happened. She looked down and took his hand gently to check for his injuries and found he already had new gloves and found his wounds where gone. _Was it a dream?_

Amara then checked the top of her head and found nothing. _Was that... really a dream?_ Her eyes roamed over the cave finding her companions a sleep and one of her grandfather's guard sat next to the fire. Not looking at her the guard spoke, "It wasn't a dream. You almost gave your life to save Jareth." She said. "That is something your grandfather would of never have done. My name is Ryan. I was sent by your great grandmother Lidia to serve you in anyway you wish. Don't tell anyone I said this by she's thinking of dethroning him. Something about she not going to let a coward like that run her country."

"Why now after all this time? Why show up now?" Amara asked.

Then she turned to look at the young princess, "Because she has decided to make you the heir. A recent decision."

Amara's eyes widen, "I... what?" she asked in surprised.

She smiled, "Do you know what your sword and dagger means?"

"No," Amara replied.

"I thought so. I'm surprised your grandmother didn't tell you. It means; 'One who's shoulders carry the most weight. One to right the wrongs and rule with grace. The strength of her ancestors will be hers to wield. She will be the light in the darkness for the ones that are lost. She is the sword and shield of her land and the ones she loves. She is the true ruler of Elfish Lands and her heart will be her guild.'" She told her. "These weapons are a sign that you are the heir and only you are worthy to rule."

"But these where my mother's?" Amara said.

"They were never your mother's. Those carvings will only show up in the hands of it's true master as is tradition. Those swords have been pass done for centuries." She said. "They read the hearts of those that carry them and they have chosen you to be the true ruler. You must return to the kingdom and take your rightful place as Queen of Eldordeil. It is your duty, your majesty."

Unconsciously Amara squeezed Jareth's hand. She was a ruler of an land she had only heard of in stories? _That's crazy!_ she thought as she turned to look at Jareth, _I don't want to be and I... want to stay with him. Could... I do both? Is it possible? My duty... to rule a land. Am I honored bound to do this? What do I do?_

Amara was frowning in confusion as Ryan eyed her. "You have time, my lady. Don't worry about it now. Focus on your quest. It will only frustrate you." Ryan said a look of pity in her eyes. "You have a lot on your plate, my lady, but you had to know what your place in this world is."

Amara didn't answer as she leaned against Jareth. She was afraid as she sighed trying to push it out of her mind. _Ryan's right. I need to focus on helping this kingdom and Jareth. I promised to._

"Where is my grandfather?" she asked after a long moment.

"His servants took him to a separate camp. I thought it best." Ryan said. "The man is a disgrace and I figured you didn't want to see is mug when you woke. Jareth suggested it as well."

"You both were right," Amara said her eyes still on him.

"He's handsome isn't he?" Ryan asked her with a mischievous grin on her face.

Amara blushed, "I... um... yeah he is."

"I can hear you, you know?" Jareth said suddenly causing Amara to immediately tense and blushed full faced as well.

Jareth lifted his head and smirked. "You think me handsome do you?"

"I... do." Amara said blushing redder and then she mumbled under her breath, "Even a dull wit would know that much."

Jareth chuckled as he wrapped as arm around her waist and held her close making sure she couldn't escape. "How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed," she replied her head down.

He laughed, "Not what I meant, girl. How is your head is what I meant."

"A bit sore, but I'm okay." She whispered. "I don't even have a wound. Did you heal me?"

"I can not without having some sort of power over you or your permission," he told her with a bit of sadness in his voice.

 _You do have power over me. You just haven't realized,_ Amara thought as she looked up at him his face only a few inches from her own. "You do have permission. I trust you, remember?"

He widen his eyes a real smile spread across his face, "And I trust you, Amara. How could I not when you tried to sacrifice yourself for me?" he told her.

She smiled back softly. She never thought she hear his say he trusted her after the Sarah thing happened. _And how can I not love you when hold me like this with such a warm embrace? I wish... you knew how I felt, but... I don't want to loose what I have with you already._ She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed as she relaxed. "I would of too." she said in a whisper as she closed her eyes.

All to soon she fell asleep in his embrace she was so tired and his warmth was luring her into sleep.

"She knows," Ryan said. "About what that sword and dagger mean for her."

"How did she take it?" Jareth asked

"Better than I thought, but I can tell she doesn't want it." Ryan replied sadly. "She wants nothing to do with anything that involves her grandfather. Can't say I blame her, but she will take the crown. Her honor and sense of duty will not allow her not to. I need to inform lady Lidia." The water nymph stood and walked toward the entrance. "I'll take my leave and let the two of you have some time alone. That girl worries more about you than herself. Now excuse me."

Jareth's grip tighten. He was glad the ran had stopped and know knew it was Ronin who had caused. He wanted to delay them until Callon arrive. Though none of them knew she hated him. He was concerned for the young princess and heir of the throne. How was could he of known that she would of gotten hurt? Though he still wanted to kick his ass for it.

Ronin was with the his comrades at Callon's camp and was dressed in the armor of a royal guard. He had taken the other two elves with him. It turned out he was on his way to visit his family when he was captured by the dragon queen's men and was one of Amara's grandfather's top men. He was a powerful water mage as well and that would be useful facing dragons that breathed fire.

 _Things seemed to be getting even more complicated by the day,_ Jareth thought as he held her tighter. _I wonder what will turn up next..._

….

Ryan formed a mirror of ice before her as an elven woman appeared before her. She had the same eyes as Amara's. Her hair was a lighter blond than Jareth and was kept up with clear crystal hair pins. A silver tiara graced her head and she wore only white and silver robes as she stat upon a throne. "Knight Ryan have you found her?" her bell voice asked.

Ryan kneeled before her before she spoke, "My lady she is here and she is the heir as you suspected."

"Good my old friend, will she come to me?" Lidia asked.

"Not yet. She is on a quest to save the Goblin Kingdom. She is accompanied by Jareth himself." Ryan informed her. "They plan to take on the dragon lords themselves."

"Jareth? That handsome laddie?" Lidia said with a fond smile. She had helped raise Jareth for a time and always liked him. "Is there something I should be aware of? My son did leave in a hurry as it were."

"Seems the two have an affection for one another, my lady. It has yet to bare fruit however." Ryan said.

"My, my well isn't that intriguing. That boy has been alone for such a long time. I thought Sarah and him would be together, but I was wrong when she choose my coward of a son. Perhaps it meant to always be that way." Lidia laughed.

"What are your orders? Callon seems to be a danger to the two." Ryan said.

"For not keep an eye on the two, Ryan. Garret would likely go after my great grandchild. Hmm... Ryan take this amulet." Lidia said as she waved her hand and one appeared in Ryan's hand. "If Garret does anything involving magic. Give it to Jareth. If these two really do have affection for one another... he will be the only one to save her. He should know how to activate the power of this amulet. After all he was a wonderful student of mine. Now goodbye my old friend and please do keep me informed of them both."

"Of course my lady." Ryan bowed before the mirror smashed on it's self.

….

When Amara awoke again the ground was finally dry. She looked up and saw Jareth looking so mysterious and handsome as he stared out into the moon light as the baby dragon slept against his left leg. _How could anyone be so alluring and aloof?_ "Jareth?"

"It's nearing midnight," he said as he eyed her without turning his head.

"The moon here is so beautiful here," she said looking at the moon herself before she stretched before she went to stand. Her stomach felt so empty. "Are you hungry? I know I am. I didn't eat at all in a while."

Jareth watched as she opened her bag and took out food she had packed and some bottled fruit punch. "I would appreciate it," he said.

She handed him his of blueberry muffins and took a sip of her drink, "Your okay with sharing a drink? I can get another if that's uncomfortable to you."

Instead answering he took the drink from her and took a sip himself and for some reason Amara was blushing. "Thank you."

She blinked and tore her gaze away, "You're welcome." she took a bit of her food.

"Here," he said handing her the bottle.

She smiled as she took it and took a sip. _Why is this embarrassing?_ She wondered placing the bottle between them. _Is it because those lips of his touched the bottle too? Am I really that pathetic? How annoying. I've been this way since I noticed that... I care for him. I need to get my mind off all this. I have so much I need to do. I'd... give up the Above ground in moment if he just asked that of me. When this is all said and done. What's going to happen? To me... to Jareth... to everyone. I wish I had some answers. Just a few would make me happy. I'm to rule a country... will that pull us apart? Will I have no choice but to part from him and everyone? What's going to happen? I have so many questions._


	12. A Black Heart's Sinister Spell

**I don't own Labyrinth or any original story or characters. Anyway read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 12: A Black Heart's Sinister Spell

"The spell is ready my dear brother," Maria said handing him a black orb. She had been working on it all night after making all the appropriated preparations. It was a tiring business, but she would at least get some amusement out of it. Taking that Goblin King's throne thirty years ago was boring. He hardly put up a fight, but now things where going to be different this time. He had this elf girl pulling at his heart strings. She wonder what would happen if this girl was truly and fully taken by her brother from him. Perhaps right in front of him. _Oh that would entertaining,_ She thought as an evil laugh coursed through her mind.

"Finally," Garret replied impatiently as he took the orb from her and examined it. "Tell me how is this activated?"

"Simply throw it near the one you desire it will shatter and do the rest for you. The two of you will be alone for as long as you need." She replied a dark smile on her face, but what she didn't tell him was that Jareth would be getting a play by play of the whole event. She wanted to him broken and desperate to save his little morsel of girl.

"Excellent," he replied as he looked rather satisfied with the object before placing it into a pocket.

"And brother do try to enjoy yourself." Maria told him as she watched him leave.

"Oh you know I will, sweet sister, with all my black little heart." he laughed.

 _That is exactly what I wanted to hear!_ Maria thought as she laughed with malice in her voice.

….

"Alright it's morning and let's get going!" Amara said full of energy.

"The further we're away for that Callon the better I say," Ryan stated.

"I'm coming you as well. Callon's orders." Ronin stated as he joined them with the other two elves just behind him. Eva was dressed in green and brown leathers with a bow on her back while Darren carried a sword and shield while he wore black and gold trimmed armor.

"That's just great," Ryan said annoyed. _Callon probably ordered him to come along to make sure Jareth doesn't to anything impure to his grandchild. That man is a sorry excuse for on elf._

"So am I, but as a friend," Eva said a kind smile on her small face. "You went out of your way to help us so we should do the same for you."

"She dragged me along. I guess I could help as well." Darren said annoyed and shrugged. What there a time when this guy wasn't annoyed? No one knew that answer. No that it really mattered. He was an extra sword in the madness of this corrupt labyrinth and that might be of use.

"Alright, but don't get in the way." Amara said before the group went on their way with her dragon on her should twice the size it was when they first met. He was nearing the size of Ambrosius, that fox knight's steed. _Hopefully our group isn't to big and hopefully those three know how to fight._ _Hoggle might just run when in danger which meant he kept out of the way better than most which was an actually help, Ludo had his size and rock friends to help him fight, Dibymus and his sheep dog stead made good for distraction and the fact that fox knight was quite the quick one, Ryan was a spell-sword using both magic and sword play, and then there was Candy._

Candy was quiet most of the time unless she wanted to talk to her and Amara had no idea of the extent of her abilities as of yet, but only time would tell. _Maybe she has no skill in battle. If that is the case then... she could hide with Hoggle. She'll be safer that way and that is what matters to me._

 _What a mismatch ragtag team we make. Wait I don't know the extent of Jareth's abilities either!_ Amara thought. _I know he's strong physically being able to stop a sword with his bare hands, but the way he grabbed it. It was as if he had faced someone with swords before. That was trained instincts not something you're born with. He could turn someone into a toad with the wave of his hand too. He has illusion spells too... or at least it sounded like he did for grandmother's stories. Is he a wizard or is that just being a Fae Goblin King? Well whatever he can do... I think I'll see it in a later battle. Still I can't help, but to be curious of that._

….

"Amara? You've been really quiet lately." Candy said worried.

"Oh I'm sorry, Candy. I'm just thinking of battle strategies is all." Amara said. She had been thinking about that all day. It was the only thing keeping her mind off her other problems she didn't want to to deal with. Being Queen, being in love with a man, who loved her grandmother at one point, being so weak that she had to have Jareth save her more than once now, and not to mention she was emotionally weak the moment. Her grandfather suddenly popping into her life brought back memories she thought she finally purged from her mind like her time staying with that abusive wench and moron of a father that was blind or knew all about it and didn't care. If Jareth had not been there that day in the park... Amara would been dead for sure. She was so weak back then. Malnourished, beaten, and it all hidden under thick bandages.

Sometimes Amara could still hear Sarah weeping in the back of her mind as she changed Amara's bandages for the first time and then she could still feel the warmth of her grandmother's embrace. It was the first time in what felt like a long time that someone had held her so lovingly and the pain Sarah caused by holding her to tight was worth it.

"Really? You've been frowning and you look like your in pain. Do you hurt anywhere?" Candy asked concerned gaining Jareth's attention from the head of the group they had been following him the whole time after all he was their guide even if two elemental elves didn't like that at all, but Amara was somehow made the leader of this little group. Jareth was in second command and well that was all the leaders in the group though she thought of the two of them being on more equal footing that anyone else around.

 _Does my heart count?_ Amara thought before she pasted a fake smile on her face, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Candy didn't seem convinced, "You sure? Maybe we should take a break. We've been traveling for hours."

"No, it's fine. I can keep going with no problem at all." Amara said. _I would prefer to keep walking to. Helps keeping me occupied. The more occupied the better right now._

"I... okay. If you say so," Candy said pouting slightly.

Amara internally sighed as she approached Jareth, "I thought it only took Sarah thirteen hours to get to the castle." she stated rather curious.

"We're being stalled," Jareth replied. "A tactic I once used myself against your grandmother. Though this one is a lot stronger. They are up to something if it is taking this long."

"Well damn," Amara growled, "but how is it stalling you?"

"I may have been the master of this place once, but even so it may stall me. If I where not here you'd all be stopped almost permanently." Jareth informed her a bit arrogant as he spoke or it was just his confidence talking.

She nodded going back to her frowning ways. _What exactly could they be up to? Garret... hmph... the sleazebag wants me for very inappropriate reasons. Yuck... skin is crawling..._

"That expression is not very flattering on such a cute face," Jareth commented.

"Huh? I... I'm frowning again aren't I?" Amara asked her voice low... a little on the shamed side of her tone.

"You are. Something is wrong. Do not try deny it to me, but you would not discuss it with that goblin friend of yours. I'm curious as to why." Jareth informed her keeping his voice at a level that only she would here it.

"The past," Amara said in a quiet tone. "Callon showing up yesterday drags up a lot of bad memories. That I would like to forget about, but unfortunately the past is what makes us who we are and who we are to others."

Jareth nodded understandingly. Everyone wanted to forget something in their past even himself at times. The heartache and loneliness for the most part. There was a time he wanted to forget about Sarah to for it hurt nearly to the point of killing him, but after Amara... that view point changed completely. His arm suddenly stretched out and pulled her by her waist toward him, but he didn't say a word there was no need to.

Gasping in surprise Amara smiled slightly and a part of her enjoys the closeness of his being, but apart of her knew she needed to distance herself. She was to be queen of another land. A neighboring one, yes, but that wasn't the point. _I could at least entertain this for a while. Would it hurt more to allow myself to become more attached or to distance myself and regretted until the day I croak? What was that saying again? Better to love and lost then to never love at all. I can't say I disagree. It still hurts though._

He was no gallant hero from some second rate novel that was for sure. Gallant heroes were boring. He had done things the wrong way in the past, but he wasn't villain either like in Sarah's story. He was just a man even as a Fae. He hurt. He bleed. He loved. Flawed and perfection all at the same time.

Amara found herself now thinking of only him. _How does he sway my mind so easily? How does he manage it?_ She wondered bewildered by his allurement. It was a welcomed change from her troubling thoughts. _I will... not distance myself from him._ She decided after a long pause in her thoughts as she too wrapped her arm around his waist the two being mindful of the ever growning dragon that was attached to her shoulders like a heavy second skin. _This is just what I needed... his touch and him nothing more._

….

The sun was setting again. Everyone was a bit tired form today troubles. _Kulaan is getting heavier by the hour,_ Amara thought rubbing her shoulder and roll it as well trying to get some of the stiffness out and then she found Ryan rubbing her shoulders. "Um... what are you doing?" Amara asked.

"My job is to take care of you, my lady. Plus this gives us a chance to talk." Ryan whispered to her.

"Oh? Does this have to do with my family by any chance?" Amara inquired in a low voice.

"In part, yes." Ryan said.

"Then go ahead," Amara replied forcing her body to relax.

"I talk to Lady Lidia," she began. "I believe you already suspect that they are up to something. Garret in the most part, but it's his sister you have to worry about the most. She is cunning and far more dangerous. I've heard she burn an entire family to death just so she could know what the sound of a burning person sounded like. She a sadistic and heart woman, who only wishes to plague on others desperate desires just to amuse herself. You should not put your guard down for any reason whatsoever. Even if your in your lover's arms."

That's when she froze and her face turned red again, "What?!" she hissed still forcing her voice into a whisper. "What are you talking about?!"

"I'm speaking of Jareth of course." Ryan said a victorious smile on her face. The nymph was completely satisfied by her reaction as Amara went full face red.

"How...? He's not my lover, Ryan," She said then added in her mind, _even if I wish it were that way!_

"Whatever you say, your majesty." Ryan replied giggling. "Anyway Lady Lidia is looking forward to meeting you. Once you complete the quest that is."

"I bet," Amara replied. "I don't want the crown, but... I will by duty alone take it if I must and here I thought I was going to be an instructor and going to Olympics for Kendo for the rest of my days."

"Well the world has it's own way of showing us the way in life." Ryan said patting her on the back understandingly. "We all a cross to bare. You must be strong for more that just yourself and one day you'll have a mate to share in this burden with. Maybe not now, but in a few years from now. Somethings do get easier with time."

Amara didn't reply. Ryan was talking about marriage and Amara was no way near ready for that. Maybe a serious relationship sure, but to marry? Hell no! Other girls dreamed of falling in love and marriage with children, but not Amara. She found the whole concept of the idea terrifying. Amara was still far to young to even think about that. Sharing her life with someone that was enough. She didn't need that eternally bonded thing called marriage. Maybe when she was thirty and maybe ready for a family then, but as an eighteen year old? Not a chance in hell!

 _What is it was Jareth? Would you consider marriage then?_ A small voice in her head asked.

 _I..._ Amara didn't even have a chance to answer that question in her mind.

"My lady!" Ryan suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Amara asked then she saw him... Garret as something black shattered right next to her. Black and purple smoke surrounded her legs. "What the...? Jareth!"

"Amara!"Jareth yelled as he rushed toward her his hand out stretched toward her.

Amara desperately tried to move toward him her hand reaching out. _My legs! They're not responding! Jareth! Please hurry!_

The smoke was consuming more of her body with each passing second and as their finger tips touched. Amara was ripped away from him. "JARETH!" her voice called out as the warmth of his hand disappeared.

The desperate cry of her name on Jareth's lips and the laughter of Garret was all she last heard before the darkness finally over taking her. _Jareth... help me..._ Amara thought faintly as she lost consciousness.


	13. A Wayward Memory of Dancing

**Woo whoo! Two chapters in one day!**

 **Anyway no I don't own Labyrinth or any of the original characters. Please enjoy and review I'd really like to hear from all of you!**

Chapter 13: A Wayward Memory of Dancing

 _The smoke was consuming more of her body with each passing second and as their finger tips touched. Amara was ripped away from him. "JARETH!" her voice called out as the warmth of his hand disappeared._

 _The desperate cry of her name on Jareth's lips and the laughter of Garret was all she last heard before the darkness finally over taking her._ Jareth... help me... _Amara thought faintly as she lost consciousness._

….

 _Music,_ Amara thought, _I hear music..._

Her mind was so foggy. She couldn't remember anything. Where she was or what was going on. Why she had came here? She could remember her name, but not who she was. Her family... her past... all of it was gone.

 _Who am I?_ She thought. _Everything is so strange... what am I wearing?_

She eyes gazed downward a black dress hugged at her curves. It was floor length with a slit that reached to almost her hip on it's left side. It had skintight lace see through sleeves. The neck line was less than modest of her cleavage, but her back remain covered. Stiletto heels where strapped to her feet. _This doesn't feel like it's mine..._ she thought. _Why is it so fancy?_

She looked around finding herself in the middle of what seemed like a ball for high class nobles. That's when she saw herself. She had her hair curled and half up to expose her elf shaped ears that held silver tear drop earring. A silver circlet graced her forehead with a sapphire gem at it's center. Her make up was not heavy like others at the ball. She's was gentle and enhanced her eyes and lips.

 _I'm beautiful,_ she thought as her mind was still in a state of confusion. _Why am I here?_

" _Your looking for someone..."_

It was a voice in her mind that she didn't feel like it was her own, but yet she knew it was right. Who was she looking for? Is that why she was here?

….

"What are we going to do?!" Candy yelled as she watch Amara from a large bubble much like the one Sarah had been trapped in so long ago. "We have to do something! Amara... she needs us! Is there something we can do, you majesty?"

Jareth was staring into the glass bubble as well. "It can not be broken from our side. Only the one it was cased upon can break the spell." Jareth informed her.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Candy said tearful.

"There is something," Ryan voiced as she took an amulet from her bag. "My Lady Lidia gave me this to give you if this ever happened to her, Jareth. She also said you'd know how to use it and be only one able to save her."

Jareth's eyes widen, "This was a gift from Lidia's late husband." he said to mostly himself as he took it into his hand. "It gives the ability to enter a spell's illusion world to assist the one under such a spell or even take control of it."

"Sire, you have to hurry before Amara is completely Garret's toy." Ryan urged. "We don't have time to plan. She's already on the search. Let her find you first."

Jareth nodded as he pressed the amulet against his chest and the amulet shattered and a similar smoke ensnared him. _Wait for me... just for a short while._

….

Amara drifted through the ballroom of whites, silver, golds, blacks, and reds. Her feet seeming to be moving themselves. There was so many people there. Dancing, chatting, laughing, and others who just stared at her,but everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone, but her.

She so far had no luck finding who she was looking for. _Everyone is mask. How am I suppose to find this person? Why does this place feel so wrong... and familiar? How I been here before? Who are these people. Am I one of them? If so why am I not where a mask?_

The she saw someone who's outfit was much not as complicated as everyone else was, but he was standing out more than anyone else in his prince like attire. He was gorgeous with long red hair. His violet eyes eyed her for across the ball and he was smirking.

There was something wrong as her feet moved toward him and he stepped toward her. She watched as he brought her close and twirled her around in a dance. His touch didn't feel right. _It's not him... is it? Who is he? Why is he dancing with me? Why can't I pull away?!_

"Princess Amara," he said a gentle smile on his face. "You look ravishing."

She wanted to say something about not calling her that. She knew she hated the word yet she couldn't open her mouth to speak. She didn't even blush at the comment.

"Thank you, Garret," her voice said without her permission. "I could say the same about you."

 _I didn't want to say that! I... have no control over my own body! What is this?_! She thought panicked. She wanted to pull away. She wanted to get away... run even. She was so scared. Her heart beating so fast she thought she was going to pass out.

"You should, my dear." He said smirking victoriously. "Forgive my forwardness, but why are you so alone? A beauty such of you should have someone they care for."

"I don't sadly," Said her voice. "Though that is very kind my lord."

 _I don't want to be here... someone... anyone help me!_ She thought terrified her skin was crawling at this man's touched.

"Then why not me?" he asked to close as he went to forcible kiss her.

Amara was screaming in her own mind trapped within, _No! Unhand me! I don't want this!_

"I think not," another voice said as she was ripped away. A warm chest was against her back. Slowly her head looked up as she was suddenly dancing with someone else.

He was blond of hair in a feathered like style. His angular face held bow shaped lips, handsome and not even close to human with such handsome features, and sharp teeth. He was so intimidating and perfect... not a hair out of place. His eyes where dueled colored. One blue and the other green. He was wearing a black prince like jacket with blue embroidery, a silver neck tie with a white poet shirt, gray trousers, and what seemed to be leather boots.

 _He's... he's.._. _familiar,_ her mind struggled to say as she realized she was no longer panicked. Her heart rate was fast for a completely different reason as her face turned read even if her expression remained completely blank. In fact her expression hadn't changed at all much like a doll. Such an empty expression. _Who is he? I know I know him. He's touch I recognize it. It feel right. I feel safe in his arms. This is who I was really looking for. It has to be! What is his name?_

"Jareth?!" Garret yelled completely taken aback then he grew angry. "She's mine! Hand her over!"

"I'd never hand her over to a pig like you," he said venom laced in his voice as suddenly that Garret guy disappeared the air was heavy with magic. The music changed to one that contained his voice. It was beautiful and sad.

 _There's such a sad look_ _  
_ _Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_ _  
_ _Open and closed within your eyes_ _  
_ _I place the sky within your eyes_

 _Jareth,_ her mind thought as her free will come back to her, but not her memory. Her grip on his hand tightened slightly. She couldn't help it. There was something about her mysterious rescuer that just drew her in. Even with her memories gone her soul and body didn't forget. It couldn't no matter what spell had claimed her. _Who are you to me? Who was I to you?_

 _There's such a fooled heart_ _  
_ _Beating so fast in search of new dreams_ _  
_ _A love that will last within your heart_ _  
_ _I'll place the moon within your heart_

He had a sad expression on his face that Amara couldn't figure out why it was there. Like something was there that hurt him. What is her? She wasn't sure.

 _As the pain sweeps through_ _  
_ _Makes no sense for you_ _  
_ _Every thrill has gone_ _  
_ _Wasn't too much fun at all_ _  
_ _But I'll be there for you_ _  
_ _As the world falls down_

 _Falling  
Falling in love_

 _I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars_

Amara watched as the man held her closer in the dance. His express somber as he neared, "This is not how I wanted to do this," he whispered his breath setting her skin a flame. _No how I wanted to do this at all, but she must remember even if she hates me afterwords._

 _As the pain sweeps through_ _  
_ _Makes no sense for you_ _  
_ _Every thrill has gone_ _  
_ _Wasn't too much fun at all_ _  
_ _But I'll be there for you_ _  
_ _As the world falls down_

 _What does that mean?_ She thought confused. _What is he doing?_

 _Falling_ _  
_ _Falling_ _  
_ _As the world falls down_ _  
_ _Falling_ _  
_ _Falling_ _  
_ _Falling_ _  
_ _Falling in love_ _  
_ _As the world falls down_ _  
_ _Falling_ _  
_ _Falling_ _  
_ _Falling in love_ _  
_ _As the world falls down_

"Come back to me, Amara," he continued a sad note in his voice almost desperate. It was like a pray before his lips met hers with his hand around her waist tighten. Warmth spread though out her body with both magic and his skill lips. At first she was surprised, but then her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his shoulder as she realized this man meant so much to her. Her mind flooded with her memories and most importantly all ones containing him. Every moment they spent together took some of her focus, but his lips were what enthralled her. Amara found that her tears where falling... relived he was here to save her and a bittersweet happiness for his kiss filled her. She pulled him closer and kissed him back. His warm lips was better that she every could imagine soft and perfect. Everything and everyone else seemed to just fade away by his kiss alone.

 _Falling  
Falling_

 _Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love_

Jareth pulled reluctantly away his forehead resting against her own there eyes still closed as they savored the others touch. "You came for me." Amara said grateful her hands on his shoulders.

"Did you doubt me?" he asked smirking.

"Never if I could of remembered," she told him a smile on her face as she blushed as she looked up at him, but that sad look still remained.

"Let's leave this place your friends are waiting." Jareth told her.

Amara nodded she didn't want to leave just yet. She wanted to know what that kiss meant as she was handed a candlestick.

"You must shatter the glass yourself for us to leave." Jareth explained.

She simply nodded again before he smashed the outer edge of the bubble they where inside by throwing the candlestick at it. It broke to pieces and the guest of this illusion screamed. She wanted more time, but she couldn't do it. They had to go back. _Why did he kiss me?_

Instead of black smoke surrounding them it was a bright light before she knew what was happening she found herself back at camp. Garret was no where to be found. Amara breathed a sigh of relief before she was surrounded by her friends that where saying that they where so happy she was alright.

She couldn't focus on them... though she was grateful for their concern... she just couldn't take her eyes off of Jareth as he turned and walked away from her sight. "Sorry... I worried all of you, but I..." Her eyes turned sad. _Was that kiss just to break the spell or was there more to it? Was it an illusion to? That haunting look in his eyes right before he kissed me? I want to cry again._ She thought, _I need to... talk to him. I have to know how he really feels... before something else happens and I end up regretting it!_


	14. Hope for the Forsaken

**No I don't own Labyrinth or any of the original characters! Please enjoy and REVIEW! I'd love to hear from my readers!**

Chapter 14: Hope For the Forsaken

 _He didn't come back at all last night._ Amara couldn't sleep and sat on a log staring at the fire that was burning. Her nerves were shot after that whole ball ordeal and him kissing her on her mind didn't help either. _What is he doing? I need to talk to him about that kiss!_ She thought impatiently. She could still feel the warmth of his lips against her own. It was hot and burning more than the fire in front of her itself. _I didn't simply kissing could feel like that. I've been kissed by others before but they didn't have that effect. Why does it feel so different? Is it because of the way I feel for him? Maybe that's it. I've never felt this way before... about anyone._

The sun was starting to rise and Amara hadn't moved one bit since she sat down. Her arms where around her legs as she was leaned forward. Her expression was a sad and confused one. _Why did he leave? Is he coming back? If so when?_

Her body was stiff as she stood and stretched. _Was I imagining that there was passion in his kiss?_ She recalled the memory as if it only happened a few seconds ago. He's scent, the way he caressed her, the way he kissed her, and the way he looked at her. Bittersweet yet hopefulness eyes... maybe there was a touch of fear there too. _No I wasn't imagining it. He enjoyed it too... even savored it. What was there for him to fear exactly?_

 _Idiot!_ she thought pissed her fist balling up until her knuckles went white. _Who the hell does he think he is making me wait for him all damn night?!_

She sighed annoyed loosing her patience after hours of waiting on his gorgeous ass. _I'm just going to go look for him. Why the hell did he leave in the first place?! I told him we needed to talk, didn't I? What is going through that pretty head of his? No man kisses a woman like_ that _unless there is some sort of affection or passion he has for her! He's pissing me off though!_

….

The night wasn't a cake walk for Jareth either. He hadn't slept at all. He was trying to make sense of her kissing him back and what he was going to tell her. He thought about just lying and telling her it was to break the spell so she could remember, but she might not buy that in the slightest. He may have gotten a bit to carried away with that kiss after all and Amara wasn't stupid. He could also tell she had some experience when it came to kiss and she was skilled likely knowing the difference between a lovers and friendly kisses. _Maybe she feels the same as I do? She returned the kiss. Was it for the hell of it or just in the moment?_

He sighed, _I might just be over thinking things._ He rubbed the back of his neck it was stiff from sitting so still for so long.

Jareth leaned back watching the sun rise with a troubled gaze. He didn't want what happened with Sarah to happen again. Rejection hurt more that he could bare, but if Amara did the same... It might kill him this time around. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.

 _What am I to do?_ He wondered confused. _What can I do? She's going to ask and I don't even know what to say to her._

"Jareth!" Amara's voice called for the distance not very far from his location. "Where are you?"

 _She's already awake and already looking for me? Why now of all times?_ He thought warily

"We need to talk about last night!" she called. "Where is he?"

 _What am I to say?_ Jareth wondered and as he sat up he saw her looking back at him.

"There you are," Amara said her eyes gentle as ever with that cold expression present when she hid what she was actually feeling. You think such a look would conflict with one another, but she could pull it off with ease. The sun light behind her turned her brunette hair golden and red in color. She looked as if she was surreal creature from heaven. Amara was so beautiful she put many to shame in comparison, but he honest wished she wouldn't hid what she felt so often. It might help him feel less anxious.

"Hello, Amara," Jareth said calmly as if it was just another morning. "Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep at all, actually," she said approaching him and sat next to him. He watched her pull her rest her elbows rest on her bent knees and she rested her chin in her palms. Her gaze was toward the sun rise rather than him.

"Why didn't you?" Jareth asked.

"I could ask you the same. My reason it simple, however, I couldn't sleep." She informed him her voice even as she spoke.

"Is it because I kissed you?" he asked.

"No, it because you weren't their," she told him honestly, "but I'm not saying it wasn't on my mind either."

Jareth stared a bit taken aback. "What are you saying then?"

Amara was quiet for a long moment as she considered what she wanted to say. "I don't feel safe if your not around," she said still not looking at him. "You had me worried all last night. So of course I couldn't sleep." Then she looked at him her expression held confusion as she eyed him. "Jareth what am I suppose to be thinking, huh? Right after you we got out of there you just disappear it was as if you couldn't wait to get away from me. It hurt especially after you kissed me. I don't care if it was to just break so spell or not. You still kissed me."

"I apologize for kissing you, but since I did not have some power over you I couldn't break the spell without doing so." he told her a hurt look in his eyes as he turned his head away.

"It was more than to break some spell or curse or whatever. I'm not stupid Jareth. I know the difference." Amara informed him as she tore her gaze from him to look back at the rising sun. The sky was painted with reds, purples, and golds. A lovely scene really. "I want the truth, Jareth. Do you care for me? More than as a friend I mean?"

"And if I told you I did?" he asked. "How would you respond to something like that?"

Amara did even flinch at his question, but she thought of a response, "Who knows? Maybe the same way you'd react if I said that I felt that way. Tell me straight Jareth for once."

He closed his eyes and took a breath, "I do."

Amara didn't say a word as she closed the distance between them and her hand gentle stroked his cheek. His eyes widen as her lips was only a few inches away and then she whispered, "Then you should know that you do have power over me."

He silently gasped, but before he could do anything else she kissed him gently. It only lasted for a few seconds before she pulled away red faced. She waited for his reaction and said nothing else.

Before she knew what was happening she was being pulled back toward him, "I have to know more." he said his voice soft, but there was a slight plea in that voice of his as his lips met hers. There was that desperate feeling again as his lips set fire to being and she kissed him back matching his passion as her arms embraced him her grip on his clothes holding him closer. It was as if the world was melting away and they where the only ones who existed. There lips molding together as if they where made for each other.

She didn't know who much time had passed before they parted and she really didn't care. "It should be obvious how I feel by now," she said smiling after she was able to breath normally again. Her back against his as she rested between his long legs. "My heart... is how you have power over me, Jareth."

He smiled, "It is obvious, but I wish to hear you say it."

"I love you," Amara whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder as she looked up at into those mismatched eyes of his.

"As I love you," Jareth told her.

"Let's just stay like this for a while longer, okay?" she asked.

He didn't respond as her held her tighter and placed kissed her head. He didn't want to move either. They both wanted this moment to last a little longer. It was a calmness they both could just enjoy themselves. With no eyes on them and they where completely alone. _Perhaps there is hope for the Forsaken after all,_ Jareth thought to himself as he rested his chin on her head and the two let sleep finally take them.

….

"I knew it!" Hoggle yelled at them. Apparently they didn't return until the afternoon. "You're using her as a replacement for Sarah!"

"Hoggle he would never!" Amara said firmly her cold expression was back and she glared daggers at her dwarf friend. "We are dating, courting, or whatever you call it here, but we are together. That's the end of it."

"Hogwart, I suggest you watch your mouth. Even if I'm not the king I can still send you to the Bog of Stench." Jareth threaten.

"About damn time," Ryan said laughing. "You to liked it other so much it took everything I had not to say something. Now excuse me. I have to report to my lady Lidia. She'll be pleased."

Amara blushed, "You've been telling Lidia everything!"

"Of course," Ryan replied before she disappeared into the woods.

"It there a problem with her knowing?" Jareth said.

Amara sighed not looking at him, "I'm taking the crown of Eldordeil after out mission is complete. I'm staying in this world after I tie up loose ends in the Above ground. I don't know what's going to happen after I take over Eldordeil though." She sighed. "I don't even know what's going to be expected of me. What a pain."

"You don't have to take over the crown," Ronin said.

"Yeah I do. Lidia is displeased with Callon's actions as king." Amara said before she glared. "Ronin if you tell that bastard anything I've told you I'll kick you ass into next week. Got it? Last time you said something Jareth and me got hurt. I still haven't forgiven you for that either!"

His eyes widen, "Yeah, yeah... I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Good," She smiled. "That goes for the rest of you."

"Of course," Eva said.

"I'll keep it a secret too," Darren said nodding.

….

"You called?" Lidia asked as she sat on her throne. "Did something interest happen?"

Ryan kneeled before her, "Things are as you suspected. Garret tried to take advantage of Amara, but Jareth arrived just in time to save her. Their relationship has taken a step forward. I do not know to what extent." she explained.

"Hn," She replied. "And her stance on a marriage? Do you know? People from the human world don't really marry until much later. The girl is eighteen after all and won't take the crown until her twenty-first year."

"I don't believe she is ready for something like that my lady." Ryan replied. "Such a commitment would likely terrify her. Perhaps a lengthily engagement is order?"

"You are right of course, but I'm very happy regardless. Jareth is a good match for her." Lidia smiled. "Things will get even more interesting form now on. I'll be making the arrangement for after her quest to welcome her home. But she's more likely to stay in the Goblin Kingdom. Perhaps there is were we'll have the celebration."

"If that is your wish my lady," Ryan said bowing again.

"It is," she said. "Now please do keep a close eye on those two for me. I want more details next time. Goodbye now."

Ryan waited for her to disappear, _Lady Lidia has always had a child like excitement. I wonder how they will take the engagement. She's right things are going to get rather interesting. This might be fun._


End file.
